Nouveau Départ
by Himutsu-chan
Summary: La mort est quelque chose de vraiment étrange vous ne trouvez pas ? En tout cas, c'est l'avis des Vongolas qui s'attendaient à tout sauf à ça... Faut dire qu'en même temps ils ne s'en souviennent pas trop et qu'ils ont autre chose à faire, comme trouver une place dans le Poudlard Express, survivre au Choixpeau, apprendre à faire léviter une plume et éviter de tomber de leur balai !
1. Prologue

Bon bin, je me lance dans une tentative de Crossover... Premier écrit HP aussi ^^" J'espère que ça vous plaira !

Bien sûr, les personnages de Reborn appartiennent à Akira Amano, et le petit sorcier à lunettes qu'est Harry Potter vient de J.K. Rowling.

* * *

_Il sauta difficilement, évitant la balle qui alla se ficher dans le bois de son bureau et porta un coup de poing à l'homme qui l'esquiva aisément. Il eut à peine le temps de se retourner que déjà la pointe acérée d'un sabre fonçait vers lui, enrobée de Flammes de la Tempête. Utilisant ses dernières forces, il la congela, elle et son utilisateur, refoulant la pointe de tristesse qui l'envahit à la vue de l'épée. _

_Il ne fallait jamais baisser sa garde. Il le savait depuis des années, grâce à ses profe-_

_Ne pas penser à ça. Juste à la bataille. Et aux trois derniers ennemis dans son bureau. Les battre. Les tuer. Leur faire payer tout. Tout. C'était la seule raison de se battre qu'il lui restait et il ne comptait pas l'oublier. _

_Le plus grand ne vit même pas sa mort arriver et s'effondra au sol alors que le châtain retirait sa main de sa poitrine. Le deuxième eut juste le temps de se retourner avant de voir une avalanche de flammes oranges fondre sur lui et l'arracher également à ce monde. Plus qu-_

_Il jura en sentant un pied s'enfoncer dans son sternum et se réceptionna tant bien que mal contre le mur. Il s'empêcha de regarder vers la porte, vers les corps devant la porte, et bondit vers son adversaire, s'apprêtant à lui asséner un coup mortel au niveau de la nuque. Mais sa main ne rencontra jamais son but et il sentit son poignet prit dans un étau de fer. Son dos rencontra violemment la surface dure et froide du sol. Il sentit ses flammes s'éteindre alors que les pas se rapprochaient. Il ne sentait plus ses mains, sa jambe était cassée et un de ses poumon perforé. Et encore, il était sûr que ce n'était qu'une infime partie de ses blessures._

_Il entrouvrit difficilement les yeux. Devant lui se tenait l'autre homme, son pistolet pointé entre ses deux yeux. Derrière lui, dans la pénombre de la pièce, il pouvait à peine distinguer le corps de Gokudera, qui gisait sans vie sur le sol après avoir donné tout ce qu'il avait pour protéger son Boss. Après lui avoir dit ces mots qui l'avaient fait se sentir tellement froid, tellement glacé, tellement vide. Et encore plus alors qu'il l'avait vu tomber doucement par terre, tué par les hommes de la Famiglia adverse._

_"- Arriverderci, Vongola Decimo"._

_La balle partit et Tsuna ferma les yeux pour la dernière fois, une unique larme franchissant ses paupières. Cette fois il n'avait plus de dernière volonté. Juste retrouver ses amis._

_Plus loin, éparpillés dans le manoir parmi des dizaines d'autres cadavres, les Gardiens de la Dixième Génération Vongola n'étaient déjà plus là pour pleurer la mort de leur Boss._

* * *

Tsuyo se réveilla en sursaut. En sueur, les yeux grands ouverts et la respiration haletante, il fixa le noir de sa chambre sans le voir pendant de longues minutes, tentant de refaire battre son cœur à une vitesse convenable. Il finit par se calmer et se rencogna dans son oreiller en poussant un long soupir, sans pour autant refermer ses paupières.

Il ne se souvenait déjà plus de ce qu'il venait de rêver. Et ce n'était pas la première fois que cela lui arrivait. Qu'il se réveillait en sursaut au beau milieu de la nuit suite à un rêve terrifiant qu'il oubliait la seconde d'après. Ou au contraire un rêve qui l'emplissait de joie mais qu'il finissait également par perdre. Qu'il tentait désespérément de retrouver des fragments d'image, de son, de couleur.

Et toujours, il faisait choux blanc.

Sauf cette fois-là.

"Arrivederci Vongola Decimo".

Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait ?

* * *

\- Bonjour Tsuyo !

\- S'lut M'man… S'lut P'pa… marmonna le petit châtain encore endormi.

Il alla s'asseoir à la table et se servit un bon chocolat chaud et des toasts alors que sa mère déposait devant lui un bol de riz. Drôle de mélange, sans lequel il n'arrivait cependant pas à bien démarrer la journée. Il tiendrait ça de ses origines japonaises d'après son père.

\- Alors ? C'est bien les vacances ? lui lança ce dernier avec un clin d'œil par-dessus son journal.

Tsuyo lui rendit un grand sourire éclatant en plongeant le nez dans son bol. Quoi de mieux que les vacances… Il allait pouvoir passer toutes ses journées dehors… Ou au contraire dormir aussi longtemps qu'il voudrait et rester affalé dans sa chambre le reste du temps. Le paradis quoi… Et en plus c'était son anniversaire dans deux semaines, le 14 juillet. Il avait déjà hâte d'y être !

Il aperçut soudain une lettre posée à côté de son couvert. L'enveloppe était lourde et épaisse, faite d'un parchemin jauni et une adresse écrite à l'encre verte. Aucun timbre, juste un sceau de cire frappé d'un écusson qui représentait un aigle, un lion, un serpent et un blaireau entourant un grand "P".

\- Elle est arrivée ce matin, c'est pour toi, dit sa mère ayant remarqué son attention pour la lettre. Tu sais de qui c'est ? Tu attendais du courrier ?

-…Non…

Curieux, Tsuyo décacheta l'enveloppe. Et il recracha la gorgée de chocolat qu'il venait de prendre en lisant les premières lignes.

* * *

\- Mamaaaan ! Je l'ai reçue ! Je l'ai reçue ! cria un petit garçon aux cheveux argentés en courant vers sa mère, agitant une lettre écrite sur du parchemin. La jeune femme le regarda, d'abord surprise, avant d'éclater à son tour de rire et de prendre son fils dans les bras, fière de lui.

* * *

Un grand brun ne put empêcher un immense sourire de fleurir sur son visage alors qu'il lisait des mots écrits à l'encre verte sur un parchemin. Derrière le comptoir, son père bénit cette lettre qui avait fait apparaître un des rares vrais sourires de son fils.

* * *

\- B'jour m'sieur !

\- Enchanté jeunes gens. Rentrée à Poudlard c'est cela ?

\- Exactement !

Le vieil homme sourit en allant chercher des baguettes qui pourraient accepter ces deux jumeaux comme maîtres. L'enthousiasme des jeunes sorciers faisait toujours si plaisir…

* * *

-…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a écrit grand frère ?

-… je ne sais pas… Je ne comprends extrêmement rien…

* * *

Perdu parmi la foule de sorciers qui envahissait le Chemin de Traverse, un petit brun tentait tant bien que mal de se soustraire à toute cette présence humaine, ne pouvant quand même pas s'empêcher d'être subjugué par ce monde empli de magie.

Passant près du magasin de baguettes il vit une bonne occasion de s'échapper enfin de la foule étouffante. Il n'y avait que deux personnes dans la boutique, une fille et un garçon à la coupe étrange. Il hésita un moment avant de se décider et de pousser la porte. Tout pour s'isoler de ce monde. Et puis, autant commencer ses achats par là.

* * *

Ne prêtant aucune attention à ses parents qui le regardaient, inquiets, Tsuyo continua sa lecture, de plus en plus abasourdi au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait dans la lettre.

_Ecole de sorcellerie _…_ Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous avez été admis au collège Poudlard _…_ Nous attendons votre hibou… Si vos parents ne sont pas sorciers, vous recevrez la visite d'un des membres de l'équipe professorale qui viendra vous expliquer tout cela plus en détail et répondre à vos questions… ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité … Robe noire… Baguette… Chaudron… Les premières années ne sont pas autorisés à avoir un balai… _Et puis une liste d'objets et de livres plus abracadabrants les uns que les autres…

\- Tsuyo !

Le susnommé releva la tête précipitamment vers sa mère qui venait de crier et qui le regardait, inquiète.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Je… Je ne sais pas… Ce… Ca doit être une blague…

Encore tremblant, il donna la lettre à ses parents et les laissa découvrir la nouvelle. Alors que leurs exclamations retentissaient, son cerveau, le traître, lui rappela tout ce qui n'avait aucun sens et qui en prenait un maintenant…

La brute du quartier qui s'était attaquée à lui et qui avait été repoussée plusieurs mètres en arrière sans qu'il n'ait rien fait. La fois où il s'était retrouvé tout en haut d'un arbre alors qu'il fuyait le chien des voisins, un chihuahua. Son bulletin de note catastrophique qui avait mystérieusement disparu alors que le professeur s'apprêtait à le rendre à ses parents. La toupie qu'il faisait tourner sans toucher. Les balançoires qui s'envolaient haut, haut, trop haut pour lui. Et d'autres petits détails à qui il n'avait jamais prêté d'importance et qui en prenaient énormément à la lumière de ce qui venait de se produire.

Encore une fois perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua que ses parents avaient fini de parler que lorsque son père posa sa main sur son épaule.

\- Ecoute… Je crois que le mieux est de voir si cette personne va vraiment venir… Sinon nous saurons que ce n'est qu'une immense blague, hum ?

Le châtain hocha timidement la tête, adressant un petit sourire à ses géniteurs. Mais au fond de lui, il était convaincu que tout cela était vrai.

\- Euh… Excusez-moi… mais ça veut dire quoi "Arrivederci Vongola Decimo" ?

Le regard interloqué des deux adultes lui fit regretter de ne pas avoir tourné sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche avant de parler.

* * *

Alors c'était vrai… Tout était vrai… Ce n'était pas qu'une stupide farce inventée par les gamins du quartier… Non, tout était vrai, et il en avait fait la – désagréable – expérience en se faisant mordre par un livre.

Oui, par un livre. Tout était plus dangereux dans ce monde…

Tsuyo était sûr qu'il se souviendrait toute sa vie de l'arrivée de la femme au visage sévère, les cheveux gris relevés en un chignon strict, qui leur avait expliqué tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir. Il était un sorcier, bien que ses parents n'en soient pas, il allait rentrer à l'école de magie et de sorcellerie Poudlard, la plus prestigieuse de Grande-Bretagne, où il allait passer toute l'année. Une fois là-bas, il serait réparti dans une des quatre maisons (il appréhendait un peu ce moment, n'ayant aucune idée de comment la "répartition" était faite) qui deviendrait sa deuxième famille. Fini les leçons de maths, d'anglais ou d'histoire-géo, il apprendrait à changer une tasse de thé en rat, à faire léviter les objets ou à préparer des potions. Programme très alléchant somme toute. Il pourrait bien évidemment rentrer chez lui pour les vacances.

Avant de partir, la dame, qui s'était présentée comme le professeur McGonagall, lui avait donné un billet de train qui était censé l'amener à Poudlard et indiqué l'endroit où il pourrait acheter tout ce dont il avait besoin pour l'année qui s'annonçait. Et c'est comme ça qu'il se retrouvait avec sa mère – son père était parti travailler – sur le Chemin de Traverse, ébahi par tout ce qu'il voyait. Les boutiques se succédaient, toutes plus improbables les unes que les autres, explosions de couleurs, de formes, de bruits qu'il n'avait jamais vu.

\- On va commencer par la baguette d'accord ?

Le châtain lança un regard empli de joie à sa mère qui fut à son tour contaminée par l'enthousiasme de son fils. Ca faisait tellement de bien de le voir comme ça… Il avait toujours été un petit garçon plein de gentillesse, bien qu'un peu faiblard et peureux, mais elle et son mari voyaient bien que quelque chose n'allait pas. Que parfois ses sourires étaient faux. Que parfois, accoudé à la fenêtre, il laissait ses yeux dériver sans rien voir, une expression emplie de tristesse sur le visage.

Et qu'il n'arrivait pas à se faire d'amis. De _vrais_ amis.

Bien sûr, des enfants venaient à ses anniversaires, et il était invité aux leurs. Il ne passait pas les récréations seul dans son coin, attendant que la cloche sonne. Mais Anna avait remarqué qu'il tenait toujours une limite avec eux, presque inconsciemment, et qu'il n'agissait pas avec eux comme n'importe qui.

Mais, à l'arrivée de cette lettre, elle s'était dit que c'était peut-être (sans doute) l'explication à tout cela, et que lorsqu'il reviendrait elle pourrait le trouver changé.

Une clochette retentit au fond de la boutique à leur entrée. Intimidés, la mère et le fils restèrent devant la porte, n'osant pas s'avancer plus avant dans la minuscule échoppe. Tsuyo ne put quand même pas empêcher son regard de vagabonder sur les étalages. Ce qui lui semblait être des milliers de boîtes s'entassaient, formant des tours qui atteignaient presque la plafond, et étaient pour la plupart recouvertes de poussières.

\- Bien le bonjour.

Surpris par la voix douce qui venait de s'élever, les deux acheteurs se tournèrent vers l'un des étalages. Un vieil homme se tenait devant eux, ses grands yeux pâles brillant comme deux lunes dans la pénombre de la pièce.

Tsuyo déglutit difficilement alors que l'homme l'observait fixement. Ce fut finalement sa mère qui prit la parole.

\- Excusez-moi, mais… Nous sommes venus acheter une baguette pour mon fils… Alors… Si, euh… S'il…

\- Bien sûr, bien sûr, répondit Mr Ollivander, reportant son regard sur la femme brune. Vous pouvez vous asseoir ici Madame en attendant qu'une baguette choisisse votre fils.

\- Me… choisisse ? répéta le châtain, pas sûr de ce qu'il avait entendu.

Le vieil homme ne répondit pas tout de suite, occupé à mesurer différentes parties du corps du garçon. Il partit ensuite fouiller dans sa boutique. Il revint, une dizaine de boîtes dans les bras qu'il étala devant le jeune.

\- Exactement, qu'elle vous choisisse. Tenez, essayez celle-là. Bois d'aubépine, ventricule de dragon, 23,7 centimètres. Très maniable, parfaite pour les enchantements.

Tsuyo se saisit du bout de bois et le tint dans sa main, ne sachant pas ce qu'il devait faire.

\- Agitez-là voyons !

Il fit tournoyer légèrement la baguette, mais elle lui fut aussitôt arrachée et remplacée par une autre.

\- Et qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par "choisir" ?

\- C'est la baguette qui choisit son maître, monsieur…

\- Shina.

\- Monsieur Shina, et non le maître qui choisit la baguette. Essayez donc celle-ci pour voir. Bois d'ébène et crin de licorne, 21,25 centimètres, très souple.

Il continuait de ne rien se produire et la table se retrouva encombrée d'un monceau de baguettes magiques. En face du châtain, le vendeur semblait osciller entre satisfaction et appréhension. Il lui tendit une nouvelle boîte.

\- Peut-être que celle-là… Ca m'étonnerait, mais enfin… Bois de houx et plume de phénix, 27,5 centimètres.

Sous les yeux attentifs de Mr Ollivander, Tsuyo souleva légèrement la baguette. Aussitôt, une décharge brûlante traversa son bras lui faisant pousser un cri de douleur alors que l'objet magique volait à l'autre extrémité de la pièce.

Ollivander resta silencieux, se contentant d'aller replacer la baguette dans sa boîte pendant que le jeune sorcier tentait tant bien que mal de calmer sa mère. Un soupir s'échappa de ses vieilles lèvres, immobile devant deux boîtes. Près d'elles, 5 emplacements nets entourés de poussière indiquaient qu'elles n'avaient pas toujours été seules dans ce coin et que les autres n'étaient pas parties depuis longtemps. Il jeta un coup d'œil au garçon.

Petit, châtain, des grands yeux marrons emplis de gentillesse. Calme, plutôt timide à ce qu'il avait pu voir. Mais il se dégageait aussi de lui une aura à la fois apaisante et imposante.

Une aura de Boss.

Il finit par se résigner et se pencha pour saisir un des deux paquets. Celui avec une fine bande orange sur le côté.

Marchant lentement, il s'approcha de son client. Il dépoussiéra un peu la boîte et la lui tendit.

\- Bois de cèdre, nerf de cœur de dragon. 30,27 centimètres. Assez souple, mais presque impossible à briser.

Tsuyo se dégagea de l'emprise de sa mère et se saisit de ce que lui tendait le vendeur, soulevant délicatement le couvercle. Dans l'écrin reposait une baguette finement ouvragée, aux motifs plus qu'intrigants. Lentement, il enroula ses doigts autour du manche. Le bois s'adaptait parfaitement à sa paume et une étrange chaleur semblait se diffuser de la baguette à son corps. Il la leva à hauteur de son visage et lui fit décrire un grand arc de cercle de gauche à droite, faisant siffler l'air. Aussitôt une éclatante gerbe de flammes d'un orange pur apparut dans la boutique, dansant sur les murs, illuminant le visage des trois personnes présentes.

Les doigts refermés autour de sa baguette, Tsuyo se sentit rempli d'un sentiment incroyable de confiance et de puissance. Le visage transfiguré, les flammes continuaient leur ballet envoûtant au milieu des tours de boîtes. Sans rien détruire.

* * *

Ollivander regarda la mère et le fils partir de son magasin et se fondre dans la foule. Soupirant, il se dirigea à petits pas vers son bureau auquel il s'attabla. Quelques grattements de plume plus tard et la lettre s'envolait vers le célèbre directeur de la non-moins célèbre école de magie Poudlard. Lui dire que la sixième baguette était partie à son tour.

Celle qui contenait l'essence d'une Flamme du Ciel.

* * *

\- Voie 9 ¾ ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Une blague ?

\- Calme-toi enfin ! Ce sont des sorciers je te rappelle ! Leur entrée ne doit pas être exposée aux yeux du monde !

\- Hmm… grogna le père de Tsuyo, pas convaincu. Et tu peux me dire comment tu vas la trouver cette entrée ?

\- Je suis sûre que ce ne sera pas si difficile. Maintenant tais-toi, tu vas réveiller Tsuyo. Il faut qu'il soit en forme pour demain.

* * *

Au fond de la voiture, le châtain faisait de son mieux pour ignorer la boule de stress dans son ventre. On était le 1er septembre et il était dans la voiture familiale avec sa mère, en route pour la gare de King's Cross. Sa baguette magique dans la poche, son chat sur les genoux, il se sentait l'enfant le plus heureux du monde, mais aussi le plus angoissé.

Il ne connaissait du monde magique que ce que le professeur leur avait dit et ce qu'il avait lu dans ses livres scolaires ! Et si il était l'élève le plus nul de sa classe ? Ou si il ne réussissait même pas à faire un tout petit peu de magie ? Ou… Ou si en fait, une fois arrivé, on lui disait qu'on s'était trompé et qu'il n'était pas un sorcier ? Et même, si il ne réussissait pas à se faire d'amis ? Il était tellement timide… Et puis il n'était pas comme les autres.

Mais… Et si ce sentiment d'être différent était justement parce qu'il l_'était _? Mais bien sûr ! Il était un sorcier ! Comme tous ceux là où il allait aller ! Donc, il serait comme tout le monde ! Donc il n'aurait aucun problème à se faire des amis !

Un grand sourire aux lèvres, il continua à caresser son chat après avoir fait ce raisonnement pour la cinquantième fois.

* * *

\- Alors… Où peut bien être cette voie…

Déboussolé, Tsuyo regarda autour de lui. Voie 9… Voie 10… Mais pas de voie 9 ¾. Il échangea un regard avec sa mère qui le réconforta d'un petit sourire. Il avait tenu à porter sa valise, celle qui contenait toutes ses affaires de sorcier, et son chat avait élu domicile dessus.

\- Poussez-vous un peu ! Vous bouchez le passage !

Le châtain sursauta et tourna la tête en arrière. Un garçon d'environ son âge, aux cheveux argentés et à l'air renfrogné les regardait avec animosité.

\- Ah… euh… Désolé…

\- Non, c'est moi qui suis désolée, intervint une dame aux cheveux très pâles et aux mêmes yeux que le garçon. Il n'aurait pas dû vous parler comme ça. Hayato, reprit-elle en se tournant vers celui que Tsuyo devina être son fils, excuse-toi immédiatement. Je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'était pas une manière de parler aux gens.

\- Grmmblblmdon.

\- Hayato…

L'argenté détourna la tête, fusillant du regard un train.

\- Pardon.

Tsuyo ne put empêcher un petit sourire se former aux coins de ses lèvres face à l'attitude du dénommé Hayato. Sans savoir pourquoi, il l'aimait déjà bien…

Soudain la dame avisa la grosse valise qu'il portait et le haut de sa baguette qui dépassait de sa poche.

\- Oh ! Vous aussi vous allez à Poudlard ?

Deux paires d'yeux se tournèrent automatiquement vers elle, alors qu'un grand sourire fleurissait sur son visage.

\- C'est aussi la première rentrée d'Hayato, expliqua-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

\- Donc… Euh… Vous savez où se trouve le quai 9 ¾ ?

La sorcière – ce devait en être une – les dévisagea un instant avant qu'un éclair de compréhension ne passe sur son visage.

\- Ah je vois ! Vous êtes des Moldus j'imagine ?

Peu habituée à cette appellation, la mère de Tsuyo hocha néanmoins la tête affirmativement.

\- Tout s'explique alors. Laissez-moi me présenter : Akane Adekogur, et voici mon fils, Hayato Adekogur. Enchantés de vous rencontrer.

\- Je m'appelle Anna Shina, et lui Tsuyo Shina. Moi de même, répondit la mère du châtain en serrant la main d'Akane.

\- J'aimerais beaucoup prendre le temps de faire un peu plus votre connaissance, mais nous ferions bien de nous rendre sur le quai si nos rejetons veulent pouvoir trouver une place dans le Poudlard Express, reprit la sorcière avec un clin d'œil en direction de Tsuyo. L'entrée est toute bête. Vous voyez ce pilier là-bas ?

La mère et le fils tournèrent la tête vers ledit pilier qui se trouvait entre le poteau qui affichait un grand 9 en plastique et celui qui affichait un 10.

\- Eh bien c'est l'entrée. Il suffit de le traverser pour arriver de l'autre côté. Et-

La sorcière s'arrêta soudain et sortit son portable avant de se mordre la lèvre inférieure. Elle se pencha à hauteur de son fils et l'enlaça.

\- Hayato, mon chéri, je suis désolée, je vais être en retard à mon récital ! Il faut absolument que j'y aille ! Je suis vraiment désolée ! Désolée désolée désolée désolée désolée désolée !

Le garçonnet eut un petit sourire triste et rendit brièvement l'étreinte à sa mère, le rouge aux joues d'être vu ainsi en public.

-Mais oui, ne t'inquiètes pas Okaa-san. Je suis grand, je peux me débrouiller.

\- Merci beaucoup… N'oublies pas m'envoyer des hiboux d'accord ? Je veux savoir comment se porte mon fils adoré !

\- Oui, oui !

\- Et mets bien ta robe avant d'arriver ! Ne manges pas trop de sucreries dans le train ! Je t'ai fait des sandwichs, ils sont dans la poche avant de la valise. Ne cherches pas la bagarre, j-

\- Okaa-san, tu vas être en retard !

S'avouant vaincue, Akane embrassa une dernière fois son fils et se tourna vers Anna.

\- J'y vais, je vous dis au revoir. J'espère que l'on se recroisera bientôt !

\- Vous y allez en voiture ?

\- Non, je n'en ai pas. Je pensais prendre l-

\- Si vous voulez je vous emmène. Je vous dois bien ça pour nous avoir montré la voie ! Répliqua Anna, coupant court aux protestations de la sorcière. Allez, au revoir mon petit Tsuyo !

Sentant venir les interminables adieux auxquels Hayato avait déjà réussi tant bien que mal à échapper, le châtain plaqua un gros bisou sur la joue de sa mère, lança un petit sourire à Akane et se dirigea fermement vers l'entrée magique, rapidement suivi par l'argenté.

Les deux femmes les regardèrent disparaître, un petit sourire inquiet sur les lèvres avant qu'Anna ne se tourne vers sa nouvelle amie.

\- Alors ce récital, il est où ?

* * *

Un grand sifflement retentit aux oreilles de Tsuyo qui releva ses paupières, fermées juste avant l'impact avec le portillon, avant d'ouvrir ses yeux en grand.

Un grand train était à quai, et la fumée qu'il dégageait se mêlait aux silhouettes sur le quai, les rendant fantomatiques. Des centaines de personnes étaient là, créant un vacarme incroyable. Des parents donnaient des dernières recommandations à leurs enfants, des amis se retrouvaient, des animaux s'échappaient et une explosion se produisit même dans un coin, près de deux roux qui se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau. Bref, c'était le monde des sorciers.

\- Tu comptes rester planté là encore longtemps ? Je te signale qu'il y en a d'autres qui veulent passer !

Piteux, Tsuyo s'écarta du passage et rejoignit son camarade qui se dirigeait déjà vers l'un des wagons. Il marcha à côté de lui deux minutes sans rien dire, cherchant un sujet de conversation.

\- Euh… Merci beaucoup de nous avoir montré comment on-

\- C'est pas moi qui l'ai fait, c'est ma mère.

\- Ah… O… Oui…

Décidemment l'argenté n'était pas du tout commode. Alors que Tsuyo se creusait la tête pour trouver ce qu'il pourrait dire sans se faire proprement rembarrer, ils montèrent à bord du train. Il oublia bien vite tous ses soucis pour regarder autour de lui, un air d'admiration béate peint sur le visage.

Dans un compartiment un groupe de personnes riaient devant les acrobaties de leur ami, dans un autre ils étaient regroupés autour d'un journal, dans un autre encore une fille exhibait un balai flambant neuf (pourquoi d'ailleurs ? On leur demanderait de faire le ménage là-bas ?), et d'autres images se succédaient dans un brouhaha continu. Subjugé, le châtain ne prêtait plus attention au garçon devant lui et rentra en collision avec son dos lorsque que celui-ci s'arrêta.

\- Fais un peu attention bon sang, grommela l'argenté.

Le châtain bredouilla un semblant d'excuse avant de regarder la raison de l'arrêt de son (futur) ami. Tout simplement, un compartiment presque vide, avec un seul garçon à son bord. Hayato ouvrit la porte.

\- On peut s'asseoir ici ?

\- Non.

La réponse avait été catégorique. Abasourdis, les deux arrivants dévisagèrent celui qui leur avait refusé l'entrée.

\- Et je peux savoir pourquoi ? Il appartient à tout le monde ce compartiment que je sache ! commença à s'énerver l'argenté.

\- Je suis arrivé avant donc c'est moi qui décide. Et j'ai pas envie d'être dérangé par deux herbivores comme vous pendant le voyage. Alors maintenant vous dégagez.

Hayato ouvrit la bouche, s'apprêtant sans doute à répliquer vertement mais la petite main de Tsuyo sur son bras et le regard glacé que leur envoya le brun eurent raison de son caractère colérique. Pestant contre les bâtards égoïstes, il repartit en quête d'un autre compartiment vide, suivi par le châtain.

Tous deux cependant avaient un étrange sentiment de connu.

* * *

Juste après que les deux se soient fait virer par le brun, un autre garçon suivi d'une jeune fille poussa la porte de l'habitacle, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Kufufu ! Trouvé l'alouette ! Allez Nagi, on s'installe ici !

Le brun poussa un gémissement de désespoir intérieur à l'arrivée de l'énergumène à la coupe ananas dans son compartiment. Dire qu'il pensait l'avoir semé en arrivant sur le quai de la gare…

* * *

\- Oh, regardes ! Celui-là est vide !

Hayato jeta un coup d'œil dans la direction désignée par le châtain et vit qu'effectivement ce compartiment n'était occupé que par une seule personne. Espérant tous deux ne pas retomber sur le même genre de garçon qu'avant, Tsuyo ouvrit la porte.

\- Bonjour ! Est-ce qu'on peut…

\- Haha, mais bien sûr ! N'hésitez pas, c'est à tout le monde !

\- On repart.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes Hayato ! Il a l'air très gentil ! Moi c'est Tsuyo Shina, reprit le châtain en direction du grand brun à la peau basanée, et lui c'est Hayato Adekogur ! Enchantés !

Hayato se laissa tomber lourdement sur la banquette, déjà fatigué par le rire de l'autre garçon. Le voyage allait être long…

* * *

12 pages ! o/ Ca change de CI ! Excusez-moi pour les anagrammes ridicules. J'espère vivement que ce début ne vous a pas fait fuir. Et si ce n'est pas le cas... Puis-je espérer une review ?


	2. 1 - La Répartition Infernale

Je vous aime. Nan mais sérieux, je vous adore. 10 reviews ! Pour un chapitre !

Z'êtes géniaux.

Et moi je mets plus d'un mois à poster le chapitre 2…

Désolée T.T

Mais j'ai commencé le chapitre 3 ! Et j'avais un blocage pour le début de celui-ci ! Et j'ai écrit 17 pages en un jour ! (aujourd'hui)

…

Je me traîne encore un peu à vos pieds et demandant pardon ou je fais les réponses aux anonymes et je vous laisse lire ? En espérant que vous soyez quand même là…

…

DESOLEEEEE !

JE ME SENS SIIIII COUPABLE ! PARDOOOOOON ! (mais c'est en relisant toutes vos reviews que mes doigts ont courus tout seul sur le clavier. MIRCIIIIIIIIII !)

ET ENCORE DESOLEEEEE !

Voilà. Donc, merci à **mangas281, halowii'n, tahury, fuonhicali, Erebe, Eyako, PetitCrapaudBaveux, mary6987, Alaska **et **Efirg **pour leur review au premier chapitre ! (j'vous adore)

Un grand merci également à **tahury, mangas281, griffontard, amelieprosper, Vytaliaa, PetitCrapaudBaveux, Minimiste, Erebe, Efirg, Akira Tetsu, Eyako, Noxerea, fuonhicali, mary6987** et **sacheliane **pour avoir mis en favoris et/ou follow cette fic ! En voir autant, ça fait plus que chaud à mon petit cœur :') (j'vous adore aussi !)

**Ràr :**

**tahury : **Salut ! Contente de te revoir sur cette fic ! (je te répond en Ràr vu que t'as posté quand t'étais encore en anonyme ;)) Encore une longue review comme tu en as le secret ! (oui, pardonnes-moi, je suis crevée u.u) Tsuyo's flash n'apparaissent pas dans ce chapitre (ou si peu) mais vont revenir ! Et merci pour ce paragraphe de compliments, à cause de toi ma sœur est allée se réfugier dans les bras de ma mère en criant "Elle est folle ! Complètement folle !" parce que je dansais sur ma chaise. Et je danse très mal. Désolée pour la suite :3 Mais elle est là ! … Chuis pardonnée ? : Si Tsuna a changé de prénom, c'était au départ parce que je trouvais que ça sonnait bien, puis après ta review, pour une raison très précise ! x) Merci ! Et question radotage, je sais pas laquelle de nous deux est la pire… xD

**Alaska : **Wouaoh à toi ! Fan ? …*court-circuit* *voix métallique*Alerte, alerte, surchauffe, alerte, alerte *trente mille manipulations plus tard* Merciiiiiiii! En espérant que tu seras encore là pour ce deuxième chapitre… Et encore merciiiiiii pour tout ce qui suit ! Et un grand désolée, encore et toujours, pour le temps que j'ai mis… J'me sens coupable comme pas possible :'c

**Disclaimer : **je sais pas si J.K. Rowling ou Akira Amano accepteront de reconnaître quelque chose dans ce que j'ai écrit. J'ai essayé de ne pas trop plagier J.K. Rowling, mais certaines descriptions ou dialogues étaient indispensables… Comme la chanson du Choixpeau par exemple. Mais j'en ai changé quelques uns. Toujours comme la chanson. SURTOUT la chanson en fait.

**Warning (parce que j'y ai pris goût u.u) : **Blond, brun, ananas, tasse de thé, gorilles de compagnie, pensées sombres, et commentaires stupides.

Bon bin… Enjoy ? :3

* * *

_Chapitre 1 : La Répartition Infernale_

_Ou pourquoi le Choixpeau aurait vraiment, mais vraiment, dû penser à sa retraite_

* * *

-… et boum, slash, vlan, la balle a fait viiiooooooum et on l'a plus jamais retrouvée ! C'était la vingtième en un entrainement alors le coach était pas très content ! Du coup j'ai du rester pour nettoyer tous les équipements !

Tsuyo rit allègrement, nullement gêné par le vocabulaire étrange qu'employait son nouvel ami et auquel il avait fini par s'habituer. A l'autre extrémité de la banquette, Hayato détourna la tête en "tchtant". Il semblait avoir pris en grippe l'apprenti baseballeur.

En même temps, il semblait aussi détester le monde entier alors…

Souriant face à la nouvelle anecdote que lui racontait Takeshi, Tsuyo laissa ses yeux traîner sur la porte vitrée du compartiment. Il eut à peine le temps d'entrapercevoir une touffe de cheveux noir corbeau et deux yeux verts parmi la masse de monde qu'une violente douleur le prit à la tête et qu'il se courba en deux, gémissant.

\- Tsuyo ! Tout va bien ?

\- Imbécile ! Bien sûr que non il ne va pas bien !

Déjà la douleur s'estompait, ne laissant plus qu'un vague malaise. Le châtain se redressa, rassurant ses deux compagnons d'un petit sourire et de quelques mots. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de se frotter distraitement la tempe gauche, revoyant l'image du garçon flotter devant lui.

* * *

Un petit rouquin de leur âge avec une tâche sur le nez leur jeta à peine un regard avant de continuer son chemin. Tsuyo dut calmer son chat, Natsu, qui se mit à gronder bizarrement contre la cage que portait le garçon – et qui semblait contenir un rat.

* * *

\- Alors dis-moi l'alouette, tu ne m'as pas répondu la dernière fois : tu comptes t'inscrire dans l'équipe de Quidditch ?

\- Les premières années n'ont pas le droit d'y jouer imbécile, finit par lâcher le brun.

\- Kufufu, et alors ? Cette question vaut aussi pour les années suivantes !

Nagi soupira. Son jumeau était vraiment infernal quand il le voulait, et elle plaignait le brun sur lequel il semblait avoir jeté son dévolu. Heureusement que le garçon avait l'air résistant – mais elle sentait que si Mukuro continuait comme ça, il n'allait pas tarder à craquer.

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par le bruit de la porte qui coulissait. Dans l'encadrement se tenaient Draco, encadré par ses deux gorilles de compagnie, Crabbe et Goyle, impressionnants il fallait l'avouer, mais avec l'air de ceux qui sont obligés de réfléchir plusieurs heures afin d'additionner deux et deux.

\- Si je m'attendais à tomber sur vous, lâcha Malfoy de son habituelle voix traînante. Et en compagnie de qui ? Sûrement pas un sorcier digne de ce nom. Finit-il en regardant fixement le brun.

Lequel lui renvoya un regard tellement glacial que le blond dut réprimer un frisson.

\- Kufufu, crois-moi _Draco, _je ne m'attendais pas non plus à cette rencontre. Sinon j'aurais tout fait pour l'éviter. Répliqua Mukuro, gardant son sourire moqueur mais les yeux légèrement plus froids qu'à l'accoutumée.

Nagi leva l'œil au ciel en sentant l'atmosphère se remplir d'électricité, comme à chaque fois que les deux héritiers se rencontraient – vieille querelle remontant au jardin d'enfant.

\- Et si vous vous asseyiez plutôt ? Proposa-t-elle gentiment en tapotant le siège vide à côté d'elle. J'imagine que si vous êtes là c'est parce qu'il n'y avait plus de place ailleurs ?

\- En partie, oui. Répondit Draco en s'asseyant avec dignité sur la banquette. Mais aussi parce que des misérables ont osé s'asseoir avec nous. Je ne crois pas qu'ils tiendront le voyage.

La violette réprima un sourire face à l'excuse – inventée de toutes pièces. Elle se doutait que l'héritier Malfoy cherchait simplement à éviter le plus longtemps possible une de ses "amies" les plus collantes. Pas méchante, juste très, très, très collante.

\- Et si vous me présentiez à votre… ami ? Lâcha dédaigneusement le blond.

\- Je. Ne. Suis. Pas. Leur. Ami. Gronda l'alouette, sans toutefois détacher les yeux du paysage qui défilait par la fenêtre.

\- Kufufu, bien sûr que si ! Il s'appelle Kyôya Hibari, il a le même âge que nous et est la personne la plus sociable au monde. Et sa conversation est des plus instructives.

L'ironie perçait à grosses gouttes sous la voix de Mukuro – mais Nagi savait qu'il ne cherchait pas à blesser quiconque, juste à s'amuser un peu avec le blond et le brun.

\- Hmpf, fit Draco, pas convaincu pour un sou. J'espère que vous voulez aller à Serpentard ? Continua-t-il, changeant de sujet.

\- Kufufu, je ne vois quelle autre maison pourrait m'accepter. Mais je dois avouer que l'idée de mettre en avant mes capacités intellectuelles pour ne pas me retrouver dans la même maison que toi me semble très tentante…

\- Toi ? Des "capacités intellectuelles" ? Ha ! C'est la meilleure blague que j'ai jamais entendue !

Dans son coin, Hibari afficha un rictus moqueur, apparemment d'accord avec Malfoy.

\- Les garçons… Soupira Nagi. De toute façon, nous verrons bien ! Tenta-t-elle pour calmer le jeu. Et puis, nos parents n'ont pas d'exigences particulières.

Enfin, Papa aimerait bien que nous allions à Serpentard, rajouta-t-elle en pensée. Mais seulement pour que nous puissions embêter Snape. Décidément, son père et son frère se ressemblaient trop…

La conversation continua ainsi, entrecoupée des piques que se lançaient les garçons, des regards glaciaux d'Hibari dès qu'on lui adressait la parole, du glapissement du Crabbe lorsque son visage rencontra le sol alors qu'il tentait de fouiller les affaires du brun et de la clochette du chariot de nourriture. Mukuro et Nagi se servirent abondamment, Kyôya se contenta d'acheter quelques Chocogrenouilles et Draco dédaigna les sucreries – sans doute sur ordre de son père qui ne voulait pas qu'on voie son fils s'empiffrer.

Assise entre Draco et Hibari, Nagi put donner au blond un peu de nourriture à l'insu de ses gardes du corps et vit que l'alouette semblait captivée par les personnages bougeant sur les cartes des Chocogrenouilles. Pour elle qui avait grandi avec des images animées, ça lui était naturel mais l'étonnement de ceux qui découvraient était… surprenant ? Amusant ? Et d'une certaine manière, assez mignon – comme des enfants qui découvraient le monde dans lequel ils allaient évoluer.

\- Draco ! Tu devineras jamais qui il y a dans le train !

Les regards se tournèrent vers la fille qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Pansy Parkinson. Celle que Malfoy surnommait secrètement "le pot de colle forte".

\- Je n'aime pas jouer aux devinettes, je pensais que tu le savais. Dit froidement Draco.

\- Oh… euh… oui, désolée Draco. Mais c'est vraiment incroyable ! J'aurais dû men douter mais quand même ! Elle baissa la voix. Je ne l'ai pas vu moi-même, mais tout le monde dit qu'il est dans le dernier wagon. Ce sont les Weasleys qui l'ont vu, et qui l'ont dit à-

\- Les Weasleys ?! S'écria dédaigneusement le blond. Tu crois ce que disent des _Weasleys _?

Les doigts d'Hibari se crispèrent convulsivement comme s'il mourrait d'envie d'étrangler quelqu'un.

\- Mais attend ! Zabini y est allé lui-même ! Et il a dit qu'il l'a vu !

\- Vu qui ? Intervint doucement Nagi, voyant bien que Draco était proche de l'énervement – il détestait quand les autres tournaient autour du pot. Encore quelque chose qui l'opposait à Mukuro…

\- HARRY POTTER ! Harry Potter est dans le train !

* * *

\- Harry Potter ? C'est qui ?

\- Je sais pas, répondit Takeshi. J'en ai jamais entendu parler… Peut-être un joueur de baseball sorcier ?

Gokudera les regarda alternativement avant d'envisager très sérieusement d'aller se taper la tête contre le mur… Puis se ravisa en se disant qu'il était mature, responsable, et que ce n'étaient pas deux imbéciles qui allaient le faire flancher.

C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva en train de raconter à ses deux – involontaires – compagnons de voyage l'histoire d'Harry Potter, Le-Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu.

* * *

\- Hum… Désolée pour mon frère… Je sais qu'il peut être très agaçant des fois… Mais… Enfin… Il est aussi très gentil… Parfois…

Le brun ne broncha pas et Nagi se tut. Ils étaient seuls dans le wagon, tous les garçons ayant décidé d'aller voir le Survivant. Elle avait préféré rester, autant parce qu'elle se disait que ce pauvre garçon allait devoir supporter nombre de visites intempestives qu'une de moins serait déjà ça, et parce qu'elle voulait s'excuser de l'attitude de son frère envers le brun.

Ca c'était – à peu près – fait. Enfin bon. Se rencognant sur la banquette, elle sortit un livre et commença à lire. Autant profiter du silence qui régnait avant le retour des garçons.

Hibari semblait partager ses pensées puisqu'il s'endormit doucement.

* * *

\- Ce sale petit morveux… j'lui ferais regretter… il va me le payer… quand je le dirais à mon père…

Les marmonnements incessants de Malfoy et les éclats de rire moqueur de Mukuro qui ponctuaient chacune de ses phrases tirèrent les deux occupants du compartiment de son livre pour l'une et du sommeil pour l'autre.

\- Alors ce Potter ? Questionna Nagi.

\- Il est génial. Répondit son frère.

\- Une peste ! S'exclama en même temps le blond.

La violette soupira. Le voyage allait être long…

* * *

Tsuyo frissonna sous l'air frais de la nuit. Se félicitant d'avoir gardé un pull sous sa robe, il se décala légèrement afin de permettre à Takeshi et Hayato de descendre du train. Sa main se porta instinctivement à son épaule pour caresser Natsu avant qu'il la redescende, dépité, se souvenant qu'il avait du le laisser dans le train.

\- Eh bien ! Y'en a du monde !

Tsuyo acquiesça aux paroles de Takeshi – la foule était tellement dense que, même s'il connaissait quelqu'un dedans, il aurait été bien incapable de le retrouver. Une lampe se balança soudain de l'autre côté du quai alors qu'une voix bourrue retentissait.

\- Les premières années ! Par ici !

\- Ah, je crois qu'il faut aller par là !

\- T'es trop intelligent, bougonna Hayato.

Ils se dirigeaient vers la voix quand un autre groupe les dépassa, les bousculant légèrement. Tsuyo put à peine saisir quelques bribes de conversations (parlant d'une alouette disparue, de stupide ananas et d'une tentative pour calmer ce qui semblait être une dispute) qu'ils étaient devant le porteur de la lanterne. Le châtain leva les yeux... Encore… Encore… Pour tomber sur un grand visage, mangé par une barbe touffue, le tout flottant dans l'air.

\- HIIIIIIIIIE !

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Tsuyo qui s'était reculé jusqu'à tomber, terrifié par la vision qu'il venait d'avoir. La tête hirsute se pencha vers lui… Et il put voir qu'elle était en fait rattachée à un corps, jusque là dissimulé par la pénombre et la foule d'élèves.

\- Tout va bien ? Demanda le… l'homme très grand.

Le châtain hocha la tête, sentant ses joues brûler sous la honte alors que des murmures commençaient déjà à se répandre dans les rangs. Il accepta avec gratitude la main que lui tendait Takeshi, la saisissant pour se relever. Une fois ceci fait, il suivit les autres premières années, ignorant du mieux qu'il le pouvait les murmures moqueurs. Deux minutes, et il s'était déjà fait remarquer…

Ils crapahutèrent le long d'un chemin étroit et escarpé, dans un silence presque total. On pouvait juste entendre les reniflements de Neville – celui qui avait perdu son crapaud et qui était venu leur demander s'ils ne l'avaient pas vu – et les quelques éclats de rire de Takeshi. Absorbé dans ses pensées sombres – je suis nuuuul, pourquoi je suis tombé, je suis tellement bête, raaah, pourquuoooiiiii – Tsuyo ne vit pas que les autre s'étaient arrêtés et rentra en plein dans le garçon qui le précédait. Il eut juste le temps de remarquer sa coupe bizarre que son regard fut attiré par un éclat de lumière et qu'il leva la tête, son souffle se coupant sous la vision enchanteresse qui lui apparut.

Ils se tenaient tous sur les rives d'un grand lac noir. De l'autre côté, se dressant au sommet d'une montagne, un immense château hérissé de tours pointues brillait de mille feux, rappelant à Tsuyo ceux que l'on trouvait dans des contes de fées.

Après quelques minutes passées à le contempler, les élèves furent obligés de s'arracher à la vision enchanteresse pour grimper dans des petites barques. Tsuyo se mit avec Takeshi et ils furent rejoints par Hayato qui, malgré ses incessantes récriminations, semblait s'être attaché à eux. Il ne restait qu'une seule place, qu'un garçon aux cheveux noirs s'appropria. Ils le dévisagèrent… Et reconnurent en lui le brun qui avait refusé de les laisser entrer dans le compartiment. Hayato ouvrit la bouche, s'apprêtant à apostropher furieusement le première année, quand les barques se mirent à glisser sur l'eau lisse, les déséquilibrant. Puis ils furent de nouveau happés par la beauté du château et le reste du voyage se passa dans le silence le plus complet. Un rideau de lierre et une voûte en roc plus tard, les barques accostaient dans une sorte de crique souterraine. Neville retrouva son crapaud – attirant de ce fait l'attention sur lui ce qui soulagea Tsuyo – et ils grimpèrent le long d'un escalier pour se trouver sur une vaste pelouse.

Hypnotisé, le châtain regarda le géant – Rubeus Hagrid – frapper à la porte en chêne massif et reconnut dans la sorcière qui leur vint leur ouvrir le professeur McGonagall. Ils traversèrent un hall immense, montèrent un somptueux escalier de marbre et se retrouvèrent dans une petite pièce exiguë réservée aux premières années. Soudain beaucoup plus attentif, Tsuyo écouta sagement le discours de la vice-directrice, essayant de refouler la pointe d'angoisse qui l'envahit à l'entente des noms des quatre maisons. Il n'avait rencontré Hayato et Takeshi seulement quelques heures plus tôt, mais il avait l'impression de les connaître depuis bien plus longtemps et n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver séparé d'eux. C'était vraiment étrange qu'il se soit attaché si vite à ces deux garçons alors qu'il ne portait qu'une amitié minime à des gens qu'il connaissait depuis le jardin d'enfants.

-… du temps qui vous reste avant le début de cette cérémonie pour soigner votre tenue.

Tsuyo jeta un œil à ses cheveux qui se dressaient sans tenir compte de la gravité et passa ses mains dedans, essayant de les aplatir, mais sans succès. Il vit non loin de lui un petit brun aux yeux verts tenter de faire la même chose pour les siens, avec tout autant de réussite que lui. Faisant fi de la légère douleur qui lui transperça le crâne en croisant les émeraudes, il échangea un regard compréhensif avec le brunet.

\- Ma petite alouette ! Je t'ai retrouvé ! S'exclama soudain le garçon à la coupe étrange dans lequel Tsuyo était rentré plus tôt. Un éclair de ce qui pouvait sembler de la panique passa dans les yeux bleus glacé de l'asocial qui se faufila entre les élèves, cherchant apparemment à échapper à l'autre garçon.

\- Mukuro ! Laisse-le tranquille ! S'écria une fille qui ressemblait énormément au garçon –sa jumelle ?

\- Lâches-moi Nagi ! Se débattit le dénommé Mukuro. Je suis sûr qu'il a très envie de me revoir !

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il serait parti alors ?

\- Parce qu'il est trop timide pour l'avouer tiens !

Les élèves en devenir suivaient, amusés, la scène quand des cris retentirent. D'un même mouvement, tous se retournèrent pour se retrouver bouche-bée devant la vingtaine de fantômes d'un blanc nacré qui venaient d'apparaître. Tsuyo les observait sans y croire, sans que son cerveau réussisse à capter que, oui, c'étaient bien des fantômes, des vrais fantômes, qui surplombaient en ce moment la masse d'enfants en leur parlant.

C'est à ce moment que le professeur McGonagall revint. Toujours aussi stricte, elle fit se mettre les premières années en rang et ils repassèrent das le hall pour passer les doubles portes qui menaient à la Grande Salle. Le châtain était entre Hayato et Takeshi, juste derrière le brun aux yeux verts, le rouquin qu'il avait vu dans le train et un garçon aux cheveux blonds. L'endroit était merveilleux et ensorcelant. Quatre longues tables traversaient la salle, éclairées par des milliers des chandelles suspendues dans les airs. Au bout, les professeurs étaient déjà assis autour d'une autre table.

Tsuyo sentit ses genoux trembler, sa gorge se nouer et son estomac se contracter alors que, pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait appris qu'il était un sorcier, il se demandait comment ils allaient être répartis. Il se maudit de n'avoir pas pensé à poser la question à Hayato, mais déjà la file s'arrêtait. Il leva les yeux au plafond pour tenter de se calmer… et les plongea dans le ciel constellé d'étoiles.

\- Que… Manqua-t-il de s'étrangler.

\- C'est un plafond magique, lui chuchota Hayato qui avait suivi son regard. Il a été fait en sorte de ressembler au ciel.

C'était vraiment impressionnant et Tsuyo avait presque l'impression de sentir le vent froid du dehors lui caresser le visage.

Le bruit du bois heurtant le sol lui fit baisser les yeux, juste à temps pour voir un vieux chapeau tout rapiécé être posé sur un tabouret à quatre pieds. Le silence régna pendant quelques instants, jusqu'à ce que le chapeau… ouvre en grand une déchirure et se mette à chanter ?

_Je n'suis pas d'une beauté suprême _

\- C'est vrai.

\- Hayato !

_Mais faut pas se fier à ce que l'on voit_

\- S'il le dit.

_Je veux bien me manger moi-même_

\- Kufufu, j'aimerais bien voir ça.

\- Ca doit être bizarre…

_Si vous trouvez plus malin qu'moi._

\- Est-ce que ce chapeau connaît la notion de modestie ?

\- Hayato…

_Les hauts-d'forme, les chapeaux splendides_

_Font pâle figure à côté de moi_

\- Non, décidément.

\- Ca me fait penser, j'ai vu un chapeau ex-tra-or-di-naire dans une bout-

\- On s'en fout Pansy.

_Car à Poudlard, quand je décide_

_Chacun se soumet à mon choix_

\- Et le directeur dans tout ça ? Il sert à quoi ?

_Rien ne m'échapp' rien ne m'arrête_

_Le Choixpeau à toujours raison_

\- Attend, j'dois avoir un dico quelque part, je vais lui donner à la page des "M".

\- "Choixpeau" ? Comme "Choix" et "Peau" ?

\- C'est pas un peu dégoûtant ?

_Mettez-moi donc sur votre tête_

\- Bah pas la peine de changer de nom si c'est pour garder la même fonction qu'un chapeau normal !

_Pour connaître votre maison. _

\- Ah d'accord ! Fallait le dire plus tôt !

\- Silence dans les rangs !

Et le Choixpeau put continuer sa chanson tranquillement.

_Si vous allez à Gryffondor_

_Vous rejoindrez les courageux,_

_Les plus hardis et les plus forts _

_Sont rassemblés en ce haut lieu._

Ou presque.

\- Eh, il la vend bien la maison ! Tu crois qu'il a travaillé dans une entreprise de publicité ?

_Si à Poufsouffle vous allez,_

_Comme eux vous s'rez juste et loyal_

_Ceux de Poufsouffle aiment travailler_

\- Sérieux ? Ca existe des gens comme ça ?

\- Mais nan, c'est pour faire la rime idiot !

\- Ah ok, j'ai eu peur…

_Et leur patience est proverbiale._

_Si vous êtes sages et réfléchi_

_Serdaigle vous accueillera peut-être_

\- "Peut-être" ? Et ben, ils sont élevés les critères d'admission là-bas !

\- En tout cas, c'est sûr que la tête d'ananas pourra pas y aller ! "Sage et réfléchi" ? Tout sauf lui.

\- Je suis toujours plus intelligent que toi Malfoy.

\- Les garçons…

_Là-bas ce sont des érudits _

_Qui ont envie de tout connaître._

\- Mais c'est impossible de tout connaître ! Comme ils font ?

\- C'est toujours pour la rime abruti !

\- Aaaaah d'accord !

_Vous finirez à Serpentard_

_Si vous êtes plutôt malin,_

_Car ceux-là sont de vrais roublards_

\- C'est encore pour la rime Hayato ?

\- Tais-toi. Juste tais-toi.

_Qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins._

\- Kufufu…

\- Waah, ils feraient presque peur !

\- Quand est-ce que tu vas te taire ?

_Sur ta tête pose-moi un instant_

\- Tu crois qu'il chronomètre ?

_Et n'aie pas peur, reste serein_

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on aurait peur d'un vieux chapeau tout moche ?

_Tu seras en de bonnes mains_

-…

\- C'est une expression idiot.

_Car je suis un chapeau pensant !_

\- Tiens, j'm'en s'rais pas douté.

Le professeur McGonagall soupira. Et commença à appeler les élèves.

Une blonde répondant au nom d'Hannah Abbot alla s'asseoir à la table des Poufsouffle. Et ce fut au tour d'Hayato d'aller s'asseoir sur le tabouret.

* * *

Sentant les regards peser sur lui, Hayato garda la tête haute comme lui avait apprit sa mère. Il mit le chapeau en s'asseyant et put juste capter la lueur d'inquiétude au fond des yeux caramels avant que l'obscurité l'envahisse.

-…

-…

-…

\- Hé ho ? Y'a quelqu'un ? Finit par tenter mentalement Gokudera.

-…

\- Ta chanson était débile.

Puisqu'il était là autant en profiter et dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur !

\- Hey ! Je ne te permet pas petit freluquet ! J'ai passé du temps à la composer je te signale ! S'indigna une petite voix à son oreille.

\- Ah ben voilà ! Pas trop tôt ! T'es sourd ou quoi ?

\- J'étais juste surpris de te voir ici.

-… Pourquoi ? Rétorqua l'argenté, soudainement sur la défensive.

\- Non, non rien. Alors… Je vois des capacités intellectuelles… Une très grande intelligence et une soif de savoir impressionnante…

Hayato ne savais pas si il était possible de rougir mentalement, mais se sentit à deux doigts d'expérimenter le processus.

-… et également une grande obstination… Tu veux arriver à ton but, coûte que coûte… Et je peux voir que si quelqu'un t'aideras ou te sauveras de quelque chose, tu seras prêt à lui accorder une loyauté et une confiance sans égale… Mais tu es aussi colérique et impétueux… Hum…

L'argenté crispa les doigts sur les bords du tabouret. Le Choixpeau venait de lui énumérer des qualités propres à chaque maison, et il appréhendait le choix qui serait fait. Lui qui pensait être envoyé à Serdaigle sans préambule…

\- Serdaigle hein ? Hé bien, si c'est ce que tu souhaite… SERDAIGLE !

Le jour se fit de nouveau et Hayato alla rejoindre la deuxième table à gauche, se contentant de "tchter" face aux félicitations de Takeshi et Tsuyo. Et il n'eut même pas un sourire face aux dizaines de visages souriants qui lui souhaitaient bienvenue dans sa maison.

* * *

\- Granger, Hermione !

Les genoux de Tsuyo tremblaient de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que la Répartition avançait. Des doutes plus stupides les uns que les autres venaient l'assaillir, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regretter qu'Hayato ait été envoyé à Serdaigle, puisqu'il savait qu'il n'y irait pas. Il regarda la fille qui était venu les voir dans le train pour retrouver le crapaud de Neville courir vers la table des Gryffondor.

\- Hibari, Kyôya !

Le nom à la consonance japonaise lui fit relever les yeux, juste à temps pour voir l'asocial sortir de la foule où il s'était caché et se diriger vers le Choixpeau.

* * *

Se retenant d'aller écraser son poing dans la figure de la stupide tête d'ananas qui lui avait gâché son trajet, Hibari se saisit du Choixpeau et s'assit dignement sur le tabouret, le dos droit.

\- En v'là un autre ! Soupira une petite voix à son oreille qui faillit le faire sursauter.

-…

\- Alors dis-moi, tout va bien ? La fam- euh non, avec toi, les bagarres, les ennuis, le sang ?

-…

\- T'es pas causant toi.

-…

\- Youhou ?

Un chapeau bavard, c'était bien sa chance.

\- Parce que je suis censé parler ? Finit-il par répondre.

\- Bah je sais pas, c'est toujours plus marrant de parler à quelqu'un que de rester comme un idiot à déblatérer ses qualités et défauts… Après j'ai l'impression de parler tout le temps tout seul, si tu savais comme c'est énervant…

\- Non je ne sais pas et je ne veux pas savoir. Maintenant dépêches-toi de me répartir herb- chapeau.

\- Roooh, ça va ! Tous des petits malpolis ! Aucune gratitude pour le travail que je fournis const-

\- Chapeau…

\- Oui, bon SERPENTARD ! T'es content ?

Quand Hibari croisa le regard rayonnant de malice de Mukuro, il se dit qu'il aurait peut-être mieux fait d'être un peu plus gentil avec le chapeau.

* * *

\- Harry Potter !

Tous les murmures se stoppèrent alors que le brun aux yeux verts marchait timidement vers l'estrade. Tsuyo compatissait avec lui – bizarrement il avait l'impression de savoir ce que c'était d'être fixé par des centaines de regard, de sentir le poids des espérances de chacun peser sur ses épaules, de devoir se tenir droit et digne, de ne pas flancher même si on en mourrait d'envie, d'être connu par des centaines de gens que lui ne connaissait pas.

Eh là ! Une minute ! Il racontait n'importe quoi là ! Comme pourrait-il savoir tout ça ? Ce n'était pas lui le sauveur du monde sorcier – et même du monde tout court !

Après de très longues minutes et une expression inquiète sur le visage d'Har- de Potter, le brun était envoyé chez les Gryffondor. Toute une famille de rouquin vint l'accueillir, et, parmi les cris, Tsuyo crut distinguer un "EXTREME !"

Le stress augmentant de façon drastique en lui – plus que trois lettres, je vais mourir, je suis sûr que je vais tomber comme Neville, je vais être renvoyé chez moi, je vais jamais me faire d'amis – il jeta des coups d'œil frénétique autour de lui. Son regard tomba sur la table des Poufsouffles – justes et loyaux s'il se souvenait bien. Le fantôme d'un moine grassouillet lui adressa un signe de la main et il accrocha le regard d'un grand garçon, blond, au visage sympathique, et au sourire plein de gentillesse. Tsuyo rougit, lui renvoya son sourire, et se retourna vers le Choixpeau, soudain bien plus tranquille.

\- Rokudô, Mukuro !

Et un même murmure s'éleva de toutes les personnes présentes.

\- Ananas !

* * *

Mukuro s'avançait, droit, digne et impressionnant vers l'estrade, projetant une aura forte et incr-

\- Ananas !

Le murmure flotta de la foule, porté par le vent, tourbillonna quelques instants autour de lui, finit par s'approcher de son oreille, s'y infiltra, et sortit de l'autre côté, très content de lui.

Laissant derrière lui un adolescent très, très, très en colère.

D'un pas rageur, il marcha jusqu'au Choixpeau, s'assit sur le tabouret, et l'enfonça brusquement sur ses oreilles.

\- Ouhlà ! Ouuuiille ! Mes rhumatismes ! Attention ! Je suis fragile moi !

\- Des rhumatismes ? Fit Mukuro en haussant un sourcil mental.

\- Oui, enfin, façon de parler. Un chapeau aussi a le droit d'utiliser des expressions hein ! Et donc, traites-moi avec un peu plus d'attention ! Je suis un objet de valeur ! C'est grâce à moi si-

\- Si les gens sont répartis dans les maisons, et blablabla. Tu l'as déjà dit. Kufufu.

\- T'as un rire bizarre.

Mukuro fut vexé. On. Ne. Critiquait. Pas. Son. Rire. (ni sa coupe de cheveux).

\- Et toi une chanson nulle !

\- Ah non ! Ca va pas recommencer ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous cette année ! Ahlala ! Je vous jure, les jeunes de mon temps étaient bien plus sages eux !

\- Quoi ? Tu veux pas que je te tutoie ? Pff, ces chapeaux, à prendre la mouche si facilement…

\- Que… Un peu plus de respect serait le bienvenu ! Je te rappelle que j'ai connu _en personne _les quatre fondateurs ! Godr-

\- Eh ben, t'es vieux alors ! T'es sûr qu'on peut continuer à te faire confiance ? Parce qu'on sait jamais, si tu devenais sénile… A moins que tu ne le sois déjà !

\- Je ne suis pas sénile, petit malotru !

\- C'est vraiment pas prudent de confier l'avenir de centaines de sorciers à un chapeau sénile ! Va falloir que j'en parle au Directeur. Tu n'aurais pas des petits Choixpeaux pour assurer ta descendance ?

-…

\- Quoi ? Me dis pas que non ! Des millénaires que tu travailles, et même pas une petite Choixpette ? Ou une horde de bébés Choixpeaux ? Attend, t'es rémunéré au moins ?

-…

\- Non pas que ça m'inquiète hein, en fait je m'en fiche un peu, mais voilà, faut quand même prendre conscience qu'après des siècles de bons – enfin, c'est à voir – et loyaux – t'es pas allé voir dans une autre école hein ? – services, tu n'as toujours pas de descendance, ni même de salaire. Enfin. Tu me répartis ?

-…

\- Kufufu, t'as perdu la voix ? J'en étais sûr. T'es malade. Et tes cordes vocales doivent être abîmées – d'ailleurs ça a des cordes vocales un Choixpeau ? Tiens, peut-être même que t'es sourd ! C'est la vieillesse. J-

\- SERPENTARD !

\- Eh ben voilà, c'était pas difficile ! Ces Choixpeaux, je vous jure…

Et Mukuro alla s'asseoir avec ses nouveaux condisciples. Près de son alouette.

Ah, que c'était bon d'embêter le monde !

* * *

Nagi soupira en voyant l'air satisfait qu'arborait son frère, plaignit un instant Hibari et le Choixpeau, puis s'avança à son tour vers l'estrade. Elle rougit sous les regards – elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, elle rougissait tout le temps pour un rien – et remercia timidement le professeur McGonagall quand cette dernière lui tendit le Choixpeau.

Comme tous les autres, le chapeau lui tombait jusqu'au nez ce qui la plongea dans le noir le plus total. Des marmonnements se firent entendre et elle tenta une petite approche mentale.

\- Youhou ?

-… sale garnement… sénile et puis quoi encore… retraite… congé payé… vais lui apprendre à me parler comme ça… ai maté Godric lui-même, pas un simple malotru qui va…

\- Euh… Monsieur Choixpeau ?

\- QUOI ? Aboya ce dernier.

\- Ben… euh… je veux pas vous déranger, mais je crois que… enfin… je pense que il faudrait que je sois répartie…

\- Pffff… Dans ce cas, où est-ce que tu voudrais aller ?

\- Euuh… A Serpentard…

\- SERPENTARD ! Voilà. Contente ?

\- Oui, merci beaucoup Monsieur Choixpeau ! Vous m'avez l'air un peu tendu, si vous voulez je vous apporterais une tasse de thé – c'est très efficace ! Et puis je pourrais essayer de vous recoudre un peu, vous aurez bien meilleure allure !

-… Merci petite…

Et Nagi partit s'installer à la table des Serpentard, se disant que ce Choixpeau avait l'air plutôt gentil – un peu comme un vieux papy bougon. Et que la Répartition était quand même un peu facile s'il suffisait de demander.

Ce que trop tard que le Choixpeau se rendit compte que la petite était la jumelle du gamin insolent au rire bizarre. Et qu'elle avait quelque chose de très étrange, encore plus que les détenteurs de Flamme. Comme une sorte de demi-Flamme…

* * *

\- Shina, Tsuyo !

Déglutissant difficilement, les genoux tremblants comme de la gelée, le garçon s'avança lentement vers l'estrade, encouragé par une bourrade de Takeshi. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Hayato, à la table des Serdaigle, sur Hibari et les jumeaux chez les Serpentard et sur Takeshi qui lui faisait un grand sourire, puis ce fut le noir total.

\- Ooh, alors c'est toi le Ciel, chuchota une petite voix. Hum, ça va être difficile…

\- Le… Le Ciel ? Demanda timidement Tsuyo, s'agrippant tellement fort que ses jointures en devinrent blanches.

\- Non oublie.

\- D'accord.

\- Alors… Je disais… Ce n'est pas facile, très difficile même. Euh, non. Ce n'est pas facile. Point. C'est même très difficile. Je vois… Qu'est-ce que je vois déjà ? Ah oui. Beaucoup de courage. Des qualités intellectuelles également. Il y a du talent et… ho ! ho !

\- Quoi ?

\- Je fais bien dans le mélodramatique non ?

\- Euh… Oui ?

\- Parce que, vois-tu, mon garçon, j'ai passé des heures et des heures à répéter ce que j'allais dire à Harry Potter.

\- Ah… Parce que c'est pour Harry Potter ça ? Demanda timidement Tsuyo, déçu. Enfin quoi, il avait entendu qu'il avait du talent, du courage et des capacités intellectuelles ! Il tombait de haut !

\- Oui, mais ça vaut aussi pour toi petit. D'un certain côté, tu ressembles beaucoup à Harry Potter… Mais en toi, je vois d'autres choses… Des envies différentes, et pourtant si semblables… Tu veux protéger tes amis n'est-ce pas ? Tu ferais tout pour eux. Et pour ça… Et pour ça, tu veux devenir plus fort. Tu veux montrer que tu es capable de les défendre. Il y a de l'ambition en toi petit. Un immense désir de montrer de quoi tu es capable. Tu veux prouver que tu es fort, que tu peux te défendre et protéger tes amis à toi seul – c'est quelque chose de grand, de très grand, qui pourrait te mener sur un chemin dangereux, mais ô combien intéressant ! Oh oui, tu peux faire de grandes choses, de très grandes choses. Et pour ça… Serpentard pourrait t'aider toi aussi, pourrait te permettre de faire grandir tes ambitions, de les développer, de te rendre plus fort ! C'est ce que tu veux non ? Tu veux devenir plus fort… Alors vas-y… Vas à Serpentard… Là-bas tu trouveras ce que tu cherches… Ne passes pas à côté de cette chance…

La voix se faisait plus insidieuse, plus tentante. Tsuyo voyait défiler dans son imagination des images de lui, plus grand, plus fort, protégeant Takeshi et Hayato… Oh oui, il voulait acquérir de la puissance…

\- Alors vas à Serpentard ! Cette maison t'aidera sur le chemin de la grandeur !

Les avertissements d'Hayato défilèrent soudain dans sa tête, lui faisant ouvrir les yeux. Voldemort. Les meutres. Le sang. Les morts par dizaines, par centaines.

Serpentard.

\- Non… Non, je ne veux pas y aller !

\- Mais tu veux devenir plus fort… Tu peux devenir plus fort !

\- Oui mais… Mais pas comme ça… Je ne veux pas y aller ! S'il te plaît !

\- Bon… Le Choixpeau semblait déçu. Dans ce cas… POUFSOUFFLE !

La lumière revint. Et, tremblant, encore sous le choc de la voix du chapeau magique, Tsuyo partit s'installer avec ses nouveaux camarades.

* * *

Vàlà vàlà. Ah, je me suis bien éclatée avec le Choixpeau et sa chanson. Et aussi avec la reprise du discours d'Harry. Mais aussi, un discours aussi classe ! Je pouvais pas passer à côté u.u J'espère que les fans du Choixpeau ne m'en voudront pas de l'avoir fait paraître comme ça… Et aussi : j'adore Draco. Et Snape. Et Serpentard. Et Poufsouffle. Et Serdaigle. Et Gryffondor. En gros, tout. Et je suis pas douée, mais pas douée pour le bashing… Alors je vais quand même devoir faire quelques méchants, mais vous attendez pas à un méchants à chaque détour de couloir !

Bref.

MERCIIIIIII !

Et je redemande autant, voire plus, de review xD On s'en lasse jamais :3 En espérant ne pas vous avoir fait fuir après ces 17 pages et ces 5800 mots…

REMERCIIIII !


	3. 2 - La leçon de Vol

Bonjouuuur !

…

…

…

…

Euh…

…

Vous m'en voulez tant que ça… ?

…

Ca vous va si je vous dit qu'à partir de décembre ça prendra un rythme de publication beaucoup plus régulier et que vous n'aurez pas à attendre plusieurs mois entre chaque chapitre ?

…

Merci de votre compréhension u.u

…

Mais c'est pas ma faute ! J'ai eu un énorme bug au bout de cinq pages et j'écrivais une phrase par mois !

Et le reste hier et aujourd'hui. Comme quoi, on finit toujours par se dérouiller.

Je commence le prochain chapitre dès la semaine prochain, promis ! Mais je ne garantis rien quand à sa sortie…

Bon, sinon, je dis un immeeeeense merci à **Eyako, Efirg, halowii'n, fuonhicali, Erebe, Vroumvroum, Alaska, MsAkabane, Alexandra919 ** et **Riddikuluss **pour leurs reviews ! Et aussi à **tahury, **qui m'a demandé ce chapitre au moins deux fois ! (j'ai bien compté ?) Et aussi, merci beaucoup à ceux qui ont mis cette fic en favori et/ou en follow ! Si vous êtes encore là…

**Ràr : **

**Alaska : **Wouaoh ! Question review constructive, on fait pas mieux ! Merci beaucoup pour cette immense review, qui m'a permis de réfléchir d'un manière que j'espère meilleure sur cette fic en particulier et mes autres en général. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour y répondre ^^ Merci pour l'avertissement Mary-Sue/Gary-Tsu. Je n'y avais même pas pensé, et là je m'en veux. C'est vrai que dans le chapitre précédent c'était vraiment, vraiment limite – j'ai relu et je me suis dit que j'aurais pu faire plus attention. Ensuite, je me suis dit que Mukuro pourrait en effet être plus enfantin, mais c'est aussi un choix que j'ai fait, tu verras dans ce chapitre, de le faire agir d'une façon plus mature. Bien sûr, il y a une explication à ce comportement qui finira par venir, mais je comprend parfaitement que ça ait pu te poser problème ^^" Pour le point rencontre Hibari/Ananas, tu n'es pas la seule à me le dire et j'aurais peut-être – sûrement – dû être plus claire. Dans le prologue, lorsqu'il y a les petits passages où l'on voit chaque personnage de la dixième génération, sans les noms, l'un d'entre eux porte sur un petit garçon, brun, qui rentre dans la boutique d'Ollivander pour échapper à la foule qui règne sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il y voit deux jumeaux à la coupe ananas, et ça s'arrête là. Je le réexplique dans ce chapitre, puisque ce n'était pas assez clair -.-" Après, je n'ai pas compris… Je me suis relue, mais je n'ai pas vu de crâne sur le cache œil de Nagi… En fait, tu as lu dans mes pensées et tu m'as prévenue à l'avance de ne pas le faire xD Comme tu me l'as dit, je me suis renseignée sur le bashing, que je déteste maintenant. Je n'en ferais jamais, ça c'est sûr x) Encore une fois merci de m'avoir ouvert les yeux Puis les majuscules aux verbes de parole… ouille, comment ai-je pu ne pas le remarquer ? Maintenant je n'en met plus, et bien grâce à toi. Dix mille mercis ! J'essaye aussi de ralentir un peu sur les points d'exclamation maintenant. Je n'y suis pas encore complètement, alors désolée pour ça ^^ Encore merci pour cette review que j'ai dû relire une bonne vingtaine de fois ! Surtout, n'hésites pas à en refaire des comme ça, je les accueillerai avec le plus grand plaisir x) Et j'espère que tu seras toujours là même après tout ce temps…

**Vroumvroum : **Salut ! Tout d'abord, merci pour tes deux reviews sur les deux chapitres, elles m'ont fait très plaisir ^^ Je suis extrêmement flattée de ce que tu as écrit, et j'espère que cette fic sera à la hauteur de tes attentes ! Et encore désolée pour ce retard…

**Disclaimer : **KHR! et ses personnages appartiennent encore et toujours à Akira Amano. Pour ce qui est de notre petit sorcier à lunettes, je crois que tout revient à J.K. Rowling, mais je revendique la propriété de livres/posters/figurines/jeux/et autocollants qui sont dans ma chambre u.u

* * *

_Chapitre 2 : La leçon de Vol_

_Ou pourquoi il vaut toujours mieux de s'assurer qu'on n'a pas le vertige avant de monter sur un balai_

* * *

\- GRYFFONDOR !

Le rouquin abandonna son teint verdâtre pour aller s'affaler sur une chaise à côté d'Harry Potter et de trois autres rouquins – sûrement ses frères. Après les W, pas de X, donc les Y commencèrent à passer… C'est à dire, lui.

Déglutissant difficilement et s'efforçant de cacher son stress sous un grand sourire, Yamamoto alla prendre le Choixpeau. A la table des Poufsouffle, Tsuyo lui adressa un petit sourire encourageant, qu'il s'efforça tant bien que mal de lui rendre.

Puis le noir.

\- Hum, ça ne devrait pas être trop compliqué avec toi… glissa une petite voix à son oreille.

Yamamoto esquissa un grand sourire. Ca n'avait _jamais_ été compliqué avec lui. Et c'était toujours mieux.

\- Je vois du courage… Beaucoup de courage hein ? Tu es aussi prêt à tout faire pour sauver tes amis – du moins ceux que tu considèreras comme tels. Tu es fort… Et tu ne te compliques pas la vie avec des hésitations ou des réflexions que tu considères inutiles…

Là ce n'était pas bien compliqué. Il allait être envoyé à-

\- Gryffondor, oui. Ca n'a pas l'air de te réjouir.

\- Haha, ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste que j'aurais bien aimé être avec Tsuyo… Ou Hayato…

\- Je vois. grommela le Choixpeau. Pourtant, crois-moi, Gryffondor est la meilleure option possible pour toi. Et puis ça ne veut pas dire que tu ne pourras plus voir tes amis.

\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi pas !

\- GRYFFONDOR !

Yamamoto n'avait jamais posé problème. Il était joyeux, souriant et tout le monde voulait être ami avec lui. Et ça allait très bien au petit garçon de onze ans qu'il était.

Mais lorsqu'il se dirigea vers la table qui accueillait le Survivant et qu'il entraperçu la lueur déçue dans des pupilles caramel, il ne put empêcher son cœur de se serrer.

* * *

\- J'ai faim… murmura désespérément un garçon assis à la droite de Tsuyo – un première année comme lui.

\- Moi aussi, gémit une autre première année.

\- Petits morfales, les taquina un grand blond – celui qui avait souri à Tsuyo pendant la Répartition. Maintenant qu'il y regardait de plus près, il était plus brun que blond. Et il avait des yeux gris…

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, intervint un autre Poufsouffle. Regardez, Dumbledore va se lever. On va manger juste après son discours.

\- Merci… marmonnèrent les premières années, intimidés par ces grands. Bien qu'en leur for intérieur ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de s'effondrer de désespoir – pourquoi pas après le dîner le discours hein ? Pourquoi pas après ?

C'est alors que le directeur se leva. Et bien que Tsuyo pensait qu'après la barrière magique, les photos qui bougeaient, le géant, le château, les fantômes et le Choixpeau (ce qui faisait tout de même beaucoup) plus rien ne pouvait le surprendre et/ou l'éblouir, il ne put s'empêcher de rester bouche-bée devant le directeur de sa nouvelle école.

Le vieil homme qui se tenait maintenant face à eux était la représentation même du sorcier. Et sa barbe ainsi que ses cheveux qui semblaient vouloir faire concurrence à la lune de par leur éclat argenté étaient sans doute les plus longs qu'il ait jamais vus…

Sans compter l'aura impressionnante qui émanait de lui, et son air de vieux sage.

-… Nigaud ! Grasdouble ! Bizarre ! Pinçon ! Je vous remercie !

Tout absorbé qu'il était dans la contemplation de son désormais directeur, Tsuyo avait loupé plus de la moitié de son discours. Il émergea juste à temps pour entendre les derniers mots et la salve d'applaudissements et de cris de joie qui suivirent.

\- Heuuu… ça veut dire quoi les derniers mots ? demanda-t-il timidement son voisin de droite.

\- Aucune idée ! répondit joyeusement celui-ci. Mais tout le monde sait que Dumbledore est un peu fou. Wouah, le poulet à l'air délicieux…

Tsuyo en resta les bras ballants. Les plats débordaient à présent de nourriture. Pommes de terres dorées, cuisses de poulet juteuses, roast-beef, côtes d'agneau, de porc, saucisses, gratins, lard, steaks, frites, haricots, salade, et encore tellement et tellement de choses qu'il lui aurait fallu toute la soirée pour tout énumérer.

Un coup d'œil à droite, un coup d'œil à gauche… Aucun adulte pour dire aux élèves de ne pas manger trop de frites, de prendre des légumes…

Un grand sourire sur le visage, Tsuyo se servit une large portion de frites, agrémentée de saucisses bien grasses, et pourquoi pas quelques pommes de terres sautées… Il commença à manger goulument, se rendant soudain compte qu'il était affamé. Pendant un temps, la salle ne fut remplie que des bruits de couverts et de mastication. Mais vers le milieu du repas, les conversations repartirent.

\- Alors, vous vous présentez ?

Tsuyo détacha les yeux de son assiette. Celui qui venait de parler était le brun. Un châtain clair assis près de lui lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes.

\- Arrête Cédric, tu vas leur faire peur ! Et la politesse voudrait que ce soyons nous qui nous présentions tu ne crois pas ?

Le dénommé Cédric massa son torse endolori avec une grimace.

\- T'as raison… Alors moi c'est Cédric, Cédric Diggory ! continua-t-il en se tournant vers les nouveaux, un grand sourire accroché au visage. Je suis en quatrième année comme le type à côté de moi.

\- Je m'appelle Basil, intervint celui-ci.

\- Basil ? C'est anglais ça ? demanda un petit blond avant de rougir, intimidé.

\- Non pas du tout, confirma Cédric. Il vient d'Italie. En fait il s'appelle Basilicum…

\- Cédric… gronda Basil.

-… et il déteste qu'on l'appelle comme ça, alors surtout ne le faites pas. termina précipitamment le brun. Allez, à vous !

Les quelques premières années assises à cet endroit de la table se lancèrent des regards qui voulaient dire "vas-y toiiii, non pas moiii, toiii, allez, vas-y, commence". Et finalement ce fut le petit blond qui commença.

\- Je… je m'appelle Ernie Macmillan, fit-il en prenant son courage à deux mains. Je suis un Sang- enfin, mes deux parents sont sorciers, se rattrapa-t-il après avoir lancé un coup d'œil autour de lui.

\- Susan Bones, murmura timidement une fille rousse aux cheveux longs.

\- Justin Finch-Fletchey, mes parents sont tous les deux des Moldus. J'étais censé aller à Eton, je vous dit pas la réaction quand ils ont découvert que j'étais un sorcier ! s'exclama le brun assis à droite de Tsuyo, encouragé par les expressions amicales des quatrièmes années.

\- Et moi c'est Hannah Abbot, conclut une fille aux nattes blondes.

\- Enchanté ! sourit Basil.

\- Mais dis donc… Tu ne t'es pas présenté toi… dit malicieusement Cédric à l'attention du petit brunet qui les écoutait discrètement.

Tsuyo releva vivement les yeux et rougit sous les regards des autres.

\- Euh… je… je m'appelle… Tsuyo... Tsuyo Shina. murmura-t-il si bas qu'il dut recommencer parce que la moitié n'avaient pas entendu.

\- Tsuyo ? Ca vient d'où ça ? demanda Cédric.

\- C'est japonais ? C'est ça hein ? C'est japonais ? intervint Basil, une étincelle excitée dans les yeux.

\- Euh… oui…

\- Et tu sais parler japonais ?

\- Euh… oui… ?

Et sous leurs yeux stupéfaits le châtain clair s'inclina.

\- _Je suis suprêmement enchanté de vous rencontrer Shina-dono._

Puis il se releva et regarda Tsuyo alors que les autres essayaient de comprendre ce qu'il avait bien pu dire en japonais.

\- C'était bon ? interrogea-t-il anxieux.

En voyant à quel point il était fier d'avoir réussi à dire cette phrase Tsuyo ne put se résoudre à lui dire qu'il parlait avec un mélange d'ancien japonais et de nouveau. A la place il lui sourit.

\- Je suis vraiment surpris, c'est rare de rencontrer quelqu'un qui sache parler japonais. _Enchanté. _fit-il en s'inclinant à son tour.

Basil rougit.

\- Je peux t'appeler Shina-dono maintenant ? S'il te plaît ?

Le brunet se vit obligé d'accepter devant son regard suppliant, rougissant du suffixe.

* * *

\- Bonsoir les nouveaux ! Enchanté de vous rencontrer !

Tsuyo lâcha sa fourchette en retenant un cri. Une forme argentée et transparente venait juste d'apparaître au-dessus de leur tête. Un fantôme. Un vrai de vrai.

\- Bonsoir Monny, fit Basil en souriant. Comment ça va ?

\- Très bien, merci beaucoup. répondit le fantôme en souriant. Je suis juste venu dire bonsoir aux nouveaux. (il se tourna vers les premières années, toujours souriant). Moi, je suis le fantôme de Poufsouffle. Généralement on m'appelle le Moine, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Monny, c'est moins formel. Je suis vraiment très heureux de vous voir ce soir à notre table. (son sourire se fana quelque peu) Il faut dire que les Poufsouffles se font de plus en plus rares…

Cédric et Basil s'assombrirent aussi, mais le Moine retrouva bien vite sa bonne humeur.

\- Enfin, voilà, n'hésitez pas à venir me trouver si jamais vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit ! Je me ferais un plaisir de vous aider. J'espère que vous vous plairez dans cette maison et que vous lui ferez honneur, même si je n'en doute pas. Bon, je dois vous laisser, j'ai encore quelques petites choses à régler !

Un dernier sourire et le fantôme était parti vers la table des Serpentards. Cédric et Basil souriaient toujours d'un air attendri.

\- C'est vraiment un fantôme bien, leur confia Cédric. Sûrement le meilleur de tous. Il n'est ni arrogant, ni effrayant, ni triste. On a vraiment de la chance de l'avoir.

* * *

Tsuyo grignotait une petite part de gâteau de riz en écoutant Justin décrire de façon hilarante ses expériences magiques quand un mouvement près de la table des professeurs attira son attention.

Le géant, celui qui avait capté son regard, était en train de vider un verre à sa mesure, le professeur McGonagall bavardait avec le directeur Dumbledore, un petit professeur, aussi minuscule que le géant était grand, discutait avec une vieille sorcière et un homme au turban violet ridicule parlait à un professeur aux cheveux noirs et gras et au teint cireux.

A peine Tsuyo eut-il dévisagé ces derniers qu'une douleur violente le prit à la tête. Elle était forte, forte, très forte, bien plus que lorsqu'il avait croisé ce regard vert émeraude. Il avait l'impression que son crâne allait éclater sous la pression. Il n'allait jamais pouvoir tenir, c'était trop, trop, trop, il allait-

La douleur disparut aussi vite qu'elle était venue, ne laissant derrière elle qu'une vague impression de malaise. Ainsi qu'un voile noir qui recouvrit les yeux et l'esprit de Tsuyo.

* * *

\- Aïe ! s'exclama Harry en plaquant une main sur sa cicatrice.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'inquiéta aussitôt Percy, l'un des frères de Ron.

\- R… Rien…

Harry ne comprenait pas. Un instant avant sa cicatrice lui faisait souffrir le martyre, et maintenant plus rien… Il n'était sûr que d'une chose. Ce professeur, celui avec les cheveux gras, ne l'aimait pas. Et c'était en croisant son regard qu'il avait senti cette douleur…

\- Harry ! Harry ! Regarde ! s'écria Ron en tirant sur sa manche. La table des Poufsouffles !

Harry tourna la tête vers l'endroit indiqué. Un grand remue-ménage se produisait en effet chez les blaireaux, qui semblait se concentrer en un point. Une sorcière qui mangeait à la table des professeurs, plutôt petite et replète, fendit la foule des élèves de Poufsouffle d'autorité. Elle en sortit quelques instants plus tard, transportant un petit corps inconscient dans ses bras. Harry réussit à distinguer des épis châtains et se souvint de ce garçon qui lui avait souri tout à l'heure dans le hall.

\- Tsuyo !

Les Gryffondors se tournèrent vers celui qui venait de lâcher ce prénom. C'était un première année, qui avait été réparti juste après Ron. Il avait l'air vraiment inquiet pour ce Tsuyo qui était apparemment son ami.

Tsuyo… Ce garçon qui s'était évanoui, juste après que sa cicatrice lui ai fait mal…

\- Bah, il a juste dû stresser un bon coup et ça a donné ça, dédramatisa Ron qui retournait vers son gâteau au chocolat. Pfas la pcheine d'en pchaire tchout un pflat.

Oui, Ron avait sûrement raison. Ca devait être une simple coïncidence. Ce qu'il avait pensé était totalement stupide. Comment quelqu'un pourrait s'évanouir juste parce que sa cicatrice le picotait ? N'importe quoi. Rassuré, Harry engloutit la dernière part de sa tarte à la mélasse.

\- En tout cas c'est sûr que les Serpentards vont pas le lâcher après ça, fit Fred – à moins que ce ne soit George ? d'un ton léger. Je le plains vraiment ce pauvre gosse.

* * *

Il était fatigué. Très fatigué. Il faisait chaud. Il se sentait bien. Non. Non, il ne se sentait pas bien. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Pas du tout. Il fronça les sourcils, essayant de se rappeler. Mais il y avait juste du noir. Du noir et un léger mal de tête incommodant. Ainsi que des voix, qui résonnaient de plus en plus fort.

Il ouvrit légèrement les yeux. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte jusque là qu'ils étaient fermés. La luminosité était faible. Il s'y habitua rapidement et put regarder autour de lui.

Il était allongé sur un lit, au milieu d'une rangée d'autres lits. Les draps étaient blancs, tout comme les murs et le plafond. Ca ne pouvait dire qu'une chose. Il était à l'infirmerie – ou du moins ce qui devait servir d'infirmerie dans cette école de sorciers.

Sorciers… Ecole de sorciers… Ca lui faisait toujours ce petit truc dans le ventre quand il y pensait. Lui un sorcier ? La bonne blague. Une école de sorciers ? Un chapeau parlant ? Des maisons ? N'importe quoi.

Mais les voix étaient bien réelles, elles. Une voix de femme, une autre de garçon. Qui s'inquiétait apparemment pour lui.

On s'inquiétait pour lui… Un sourire vint prendre place sur ses lèvres. Takeshi. Hayato. Basil. Il voulait les voir.

D'ailleurs, pourquoi était-il à l'infirmerie ? Il ne se souvenait de presque rien… Juste d'une douleur atroce… qui l'avait transpercé… et puis tout était devenu noir…

Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'horreur alors qu'il comprenait sa situation.

Il s'était évanoui. Le premier soir. Devant toute l'école.

Il se laissa retomber contre ses oreillers avec un gémissement de désespoir. Lui qui pensait pouvoir tout recommencer à zéro…

* * *

\- On s'est vraiment inquiétés pour toi tu sais, lui dit Basil alors qu'ils marchaient dans les couloirs de Poudlard. On s'est dit que tu avais fait un malaise. Il faudra qu'on dise au Moine que tu vas bien. Il a eu peur aussi.

\- Je suis désolé, murmura honteusement Tsuyo.

Basil le regarda, surpris.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Shina-dono ? Tu n'as pas fait exprès de t'évanouir quand même ?

Tsuyo hocha négativement la tête, toujours piteux.

\- Alors je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'excuserais. Ah, on est arrivés.

Tsuyo leva les yeux du sol. Ils se trouvaient dans un large couloir aux murs de pierre, brillamment éclairé et décoré de nombreux tableaux représentant pour la plupart des victuailles. Basil s'était approché d'un renfoncement du mur de droite où se trouvaient une pile de grand tonneaux entassés. Il lui fit signe de s'approcher et Tsuyo avança lentement vers lui.

\- Regarde, lui dit Basil. Généralement, pour accéder aux salles communes, il faut des mots de passe. C'est le cas pour Gryffondor et Serpentard. Serdaigle demande la réponse à une énigme. Et nous, il nous faut juste le nom de la créatrice de notre maison, à qui nous serons éternellement reconnaissants.

Il compta le deuxième tonneau en partant du bas, au milieu de la deuxième rangée, et tapa dessus un nombre précis de coups. Le tonneau s'ouvrit alors, laissant voir un tunnel qui montait en pente douce.

\- Il faut juste taper au rythme d' "Helga Poufsouffle", lui expliqua-t-il. Si on tape sur le mauvais tonneau, ou le mauvais code, du vinaigre en sort. Je t'en prie, après toi.

Tsuyo passa devant Basil et monta doucement le tunnel. Au bout d'une petite minute, il déboucha sur ce qui serait sa salle commune pour les sept années à venir.

La salle était grande, avec des murs en bois qui prenaient une teinte de miel. Elle était remplie d'objets en cuivre, reflétant la lueur du feu qui brûlait joyeusement dans la cheminée où de petits blaireaux taillés dans le bois dansaient. Au-dessus, un grand portait d'une femme, sûrement Helga Poufsouffle, lui sourit et tendit sa coupe vers lui en signe de bienvenue. Au plafond, une profusion de plantes accrochées à de petits pots suspendus bougeaient paresseusement. D'autres plantes étaient disséminées un peu partout, sur les étagères rondes en bois ou sur les tables et les chaises rondes et toujours en bois. Le jaune et le noir prédominaient dans cette ambiance chaleureuse. En haut du mur qui supportait le portrait, de petites fenêtres rondes taillées au ras du parc laissaient entrer la lumière des étoiles. Tsuyo se sentit immédiatement chez lui, et n'avait qu'une envie : se blottir dans l'un des confortables fauteuils et se chauffer à la chaleur du feu en lisant un bon livre.

Il se décala un peu sur le côté, de manière à ce que Basil puisse entrer lui aussi. Aussitôt, les traits du garçon se détendirent et un doux sourire vint prendre place sur son visage. Il fit un petit signe aux quelques Poufsouffles qui profitaient des dernières lueurs du feu et rit en sentant une plante venir le chatouiller.

\- C'est génial hein ? finit-il par dire en souriant. Je me suis tout de suite senti chez moi la première fois que j'ai passé cette porte.

Tsuyo acquiesça doucement.

\- Mais tu auras tout le temps d'en profiter une fois que tu auras passé une bonne nuit de sommeil ! ajouta Basil en s'étirant. Tes valises ont déjà été montées dans ton dortoir. Tu viens ?

Tsuyo bâilla, se sentant soudain envahi d'une immense lassitude. Il suivit machinalement Basil, sans prêter attention aux plantes qui dansaient sur les tables ni au tableau qui avait entamé une discussion avec une Poufsouffle. Ils passèrent une porte en bois ronde et montèrent un escalier en bois avec une rampé décorée de petits blaireaux.

\- Par là ce sont les dortoirs des filles, dit Basil en lui indiquant un escalier de l'autre côté. Je te déconseille d'essayer d'y monter, il est protégé par un sort qu'on n'a jamais pu enlever. Il a été posé par une fille il y a déjà un ou deux siècles, et depuis aucun garçon n'a pu le défaire. Et bien sûr le professeur Chourave ne va pas nous y aider.

Il sourit en voyant l'air intrigué de Tsuyo.

\- Le professeur Chourave est notre directrice. C'est également elle qui enseigne la botanique. Tu vois toutes les plantes en bas ? C'est elle qui nous les amène régulièrement. Elles se sentent bien ici et grandissent plus rapidement. Ah, voilà la porte de ton dortoir.

Tsuyo s'arrêta devant. Il mit de longues minutes avant de se décider à l'ouvrir. Des nombreuses appréhensions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Qui seraient les personnes derrière cette porte ? Et s'il ne s'entendait pas bien avec eux ? S'il se faisait encore une fois boycotter ? Si on se moquait de lui à cause de ce qui s'était passé au dîner ?

Il finit par pousser le panneau de bois, tout doucement. Dans la chambre, assis ou allongés sur les confortables lits à baldaquin décorés dans les tons noirs et jaunes, Ernie, Justin et un autre garçon qu'il ne connaissait pas bavardaient joyeusement, quoi que d'un ton assez fatigué. A son entrée, ils se tournèrent vers lui et lui envoyèrent un immense sourire. Et Natsu sauta dans ses bras.

Tsuyo sourit à son tour en se présentant au garçon qui s'appelait Ted. Et il eut le sentiment d'être arrivé dans la meilleure maison qu'il puisse jamais rêver.

* * *

Hayato se laissa tomber sur son lit, ignorant les quatre autres garçons de sa chambre. Il en avait déjà marre de cet endroit. Le visage de sa mère flotta devant lui. Sa mère… Il espérait qu'elle ne se sentait pas trop seule maintenant, dans leur petite maison vide. Avec un peu de chance, la mère de Tsuyo l'aurait invité…

Tsuyo. Penser au petit châtain le ramena au dîner, au moment où il s'était évanoui. Tch. On n'avait pas idée d'être aussi faible. Il s'était fait repérer par toutes les maisons, et surtout par les Serpentards. Il ne donnait pas cher de ce petit gars pour les jours à venir. Peut-être qu'il y avait un piano ici. Ce serait bien. Il avait amené ses partitions. Il se demandait quels cours il aurait demain. Leur directeur était le professeur de Sortilèges. Il avait surtout hâte de commencer les potions, même si on lui avait assuré que le professeur était horrible. Il avait toujours aimé manipuler les ingrédients.

Se laissant bercer par ses pensées, Hayato finit par s'endormir au milieu de son lit aux couleurs bleu et argent.

* * *

Yamamoto s'étira en sortant de la salle de bains. La légère inquiétude qu'il éprouvait à propos de Tsuyo, ajoutée à la contrariété de ne pas avoir pu aller le voir à l'infirmerie, avait presque disparu, remplacée par un sentiment de bien-être. Il sourit à Seamus qui allait se laver à son tour et alla se blottir sous ses draps chauds. Fatigué, il décida de remettre toutes ses pensées préoccupantes au lendemain, murmura un petit bonne nuit à ses compagnons de chambrée, sourit en entendant les quatre réponses, et s'endormit tranquillement, nullement gêné par la présence du Survivant dans sa chambre.

* * *

\- J'ai dit que je prenais ce lit !

\- Non ! C'est moi qui le prend !

\- Je l'avais dit avant toi !

\- Et moi j'ai mis mon sac dessus en premier !

\- Ca compte pas !

\- Bien sûr que si !

Hibari retint un soupir face aux cris que poussaient les deux herbivores. Il croisa le regard d'un autre herbivore, Blaise s'il se souvenait bien, qui avait l'air totalement désespéré. Le cinquième de la chambre sortit de la salle de bains en sifflotant un petit air. Il ne parut nullement se préoccuper des deux et s'installa tranquillement sur son lit.

Et dire qu'il allait devoir partager sept ans de vie commune avec ces herbivores… Cinq, c'était énorme. Mais il y avait eu beaucoup de gens envoyés à Serpentard et ils s'étaient retrouvés obligés de faire ça. C'étaient du moins ce qu'avait dit l'herbivore préfet.

Préfet… Hibari s'allongea dans son lit, les yeux dans le vide. Il aimerait bien devenir préfet plus tard. Ca lui permettrait de faire régner l'ordre comme il le voulait dans ce château de fous.

Il en avait vu des choses en une journée. Un mur qu'on pouvait traverser. Des images qui bougeaient. Des barques qui glissaient toutes seules. Des fantômes. Un plafond magique. Un chapeau parlant. De la nourriture qui apparaissait d'un coup. Des escaliers qui se déplaçaient.

Il s'était préparé à ça. Il avait déjà eu un aperçu du monde magique, du monde dans lequel il allait désormais évoluer, quand il était allé faire ses courses au Chemin de Traverse.

Le Chemin de Traverse… Là où il avait rencontré ce stupide ananas qui depuis le collait tout le temps – sauf quand il se disputait avec l'herbivore blond. Dans la même boutique, il avait fait connaissance avec sa baguette.

Penser à sa baguette lui donna envie de la voir une nouvelle fois. Il se pencha par-dessus son lit et la sortit de sa valise.

Bois de cerisier et cheveu de Vélane. 28,18 centimètres. Assez rigide. Très fine. Une baguette extrêmement compliquée, avait dit le vieil homme. Une baguette qui demande une force de caractère exceptionnelle pour la diriger. Et qui, une fois domptée, sera purement mortelle et exécutera des sortilèges d'un raffinement extrême.

Hibari se tourna vers le mur et sourit en pressant sa baguette contre lui. Il sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose en plus dedans. Quelque chose d'incroyable. Il se souvenait parfaitement de la sensation qui l'avait envahi quand il l'avait touchée pour la première fois, et des belles flammes violettes qui en étaient sorties. Une sensation de plénitude, comme s'il venait de retrouver un fragment de lui. Et également une sensation de puissance sans limite.

Oh oui, qu'il avait hâte de l'utiliser cette baguette.

* * *

Nagi regardait sa baguette, les yeux dans le vague. Elle ne prêtait aucune attention aux bavardages incessants de Pansy, sur le lit d'à côté, ni aux réponses enthousiastes de Daphné. Tout son être était concentré sur sa baguette, une même scène se répétant encore et encore dans son esprit.

Mr. Ollivander s'était avancé vers elle, lui proposant une baguette. Son frère venait juste d'être choisi – une magnifique baguette en bois de cornouiller, avec un cœur en crin de licorne, longue d'une trentaine de centimètres, flexible et fine, qui avait produit de merveilleuses flammes indigo. Et on lui présentait maintenant sa jumelle, en bois de mélèze et dont le crin de licorne venait du même animal que son frère. Elle l'avait saisi doucement, espérant être choisie.

Et puis c'était arrivé.

La baguette de son frère avait commencé à produire des flammes, de plus en plus grandes, tandis que celle qu'elle tenait se tournait vers sa jumelle en vibrant. Un fin jet de flamme indigo avait alors surgi du bout de la baguette de cornouiller en direction de celle de mélèze, qui avait semblé l'absorber. Une fois les flammes disparues dans la baguette de mélèze, Nagi s'était tournée, tremblante, vers Mr. Ollivander qui arborait un air stupéfait.

C'était sûrement la première fois qu'un tel événement se produisait, pensa-t-elle, songeuse. Etait-ce dû aux cœurs jumeaux des baguettes ? Ou bien… à un autre élément, qui leur avait été caché ? Elle n'en avait absolument aucune idée.

Elle referma sa main sur sa baguette. Un frisson parcourut alors tout son corps alors qu'elle se sentait emplie d'un sentiment de bien-être et de confiance en elle. Une caractéristique des baguettes de mélèze, apparemment. Avec celle de choisir des sorciers aux talents considérables "qui se révèleront le moment venu", avait assuré Mr. Ollivander.

Nagi sourit. Finalement, elle l'aimait beaucoup cette baguette.

* * *

_"Arrivederci Vongola Decimo" _

_Tsuna ferma les yeux pour la dernière fois, une unique larme franchissant ses paupières. Cette fois il n'avait plus de dernière volonté. Juste retrouver ses amis._

_Un éclair vert illumina ses paupières, en même temps qu'une douleur immense explosait dans sa tempe, puis ce fut le noir complet._

* * *

\- Laisse-moi voir ça, fit Basil en arrachant le parchemin de la main de Tsuyo.

C'était le matin et la Grande Salle était pleine de monde. Tsuyo avait reçu la visite de la moitié des élèves de Poufsouffles qui venaient voir s'il s'était remis avant que Basil ne leur explique qu'il allait parfaitement bien et encore plus si on le laissait tranquille. Parfaitement compréhensifs, les Poufsouffles s'étaient excusés de l'avoir dérangé et étaient repartis. Takeshi aussi était venu le voir, et ça avait fait plus plaisir à Tsuyo que n'importe quoi d'autre. Ils s'étaient promis de se mettre à côté lors de leurs cours en commun et de se retrouver pendant les pauses. Puis le grand brun avait dû partir, appelé pour la distribution des emplois du temps.

Le professeur Chourave le leur avait aussi distribué, commençant par les premières années. Elle n'avait fait aucun commentaire en passant près de Tsuyo, lui adressant juste le même sourire chaleureux qu'aux autres premières années. Et maintenant, son emploi du temps venait juste de lui être volé par Basil qui le scrutait avec attention.

\- Hum… Métamorphose, Sortilèges avec les Gryffondors… Vol et Potions avec les Serdaigle… Bonne chance, ils sont très doués. Mais ça vaut mieux de les avoir en Potions plutôt que de se retrouver avec les Serpentards. Défense contre les Forces du Mal, Botanique, Astronomie seuls… Et enfin Histoire de la Magie… Oh non !

\- Quoi ? s'écrièrent aussitôt les premières années.

\- Ils vous ont mis avec les Serpentards pour les cours de Binns !

\- Vous êtes foutus les gars, prononça gravement Cédric.

\- A… à ce point ? demanda Ernie.

\- Les Poufsouffles sont les souffres-douleurs préférés des serpents. Et Binns, le prof d'Histoire de la Magie, est totalement sourd à ce qui se passe dans sa classe. On pourrait tuer quelqu'un pendant son cours qu'il ne le remarquerait pas. Alors…

\- Et vous pensez qu'on va se laisser faire ? s'exclama Justin. Juste parce qu'on est des Poufsouffles ?

\- Hors de question ! renchérit Ernie. J'ai exactement le même statut social que ces idiots de serpents, s'ils pensent m'écraser avec ça ils se fourrent la baguette dans l'œil jusqu'à la poignée !

Cédric sourit.

\- C'est bien. C'est exactement l'était d'esprit qu'il faut avoir. Je suis rassuré pour la reprise de flambeau, termina-t-il avec un clin d'œil. Allez, maintenant ouste, vous devez aller en cours !

\- Et on commence avec… Sortilèges, en commun avec les Gryffondors. On enchaîne avec Botanique, tout seuls. L'après-midi, on a Potions avec les Serdaigle et Défense contre les Forces du Mal… Ca devrait aller, détailla Susan.

Tsuyo sourit. Il allait passer le premier cours avec Takeshi !

* * *

Les premiers jours se déroulèrent comme dans un rêve. Il se mettait à côté de Takeshi dès qu'il le pouvait. Le baseballeur l'avait présenté à Harry Potter, que Tsuyo avait trouvé très gentil et pas du tout comme ces vedettes bouffies d'orgueil. Harry, comme il l'avait autorisé à l'appeler, était toujours en compagnie du rouquin au rat, Ron, gentil aussi. Pour sa part, il avait présenté Takeshi à Ernie, Justin et Ted ainsi qu'à Cédric et Basil. Le sportif avait été particulièrement intéressé par le poste de remplaçant dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Poufsouffle qu'occupait Cédric et ils étaient partis dans de longues conversations sur les sports sorciers et moldus.

Le professeur de Sortilèges était un tout petit homme qui amusa beaucoup Tsuyo. Il était tombé à la renverse la première fois qu'il avait lu le nom d'Harry pendant l'appel. Ce fut lors de ce cours que Tsuyo utilisa pour la première fois sa baguette et qu'il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas aussi facile que ce qu'il avait pensé. Il lui avait fallu énormément de concentration pour parvenir à en tirer un début de sortilège acceptable.

La même chose s'était produite en Métamorphose. Le professeur McGonagall était, comme l'avait pensé Tsuyo en la voyant, très stricte. Elle débuta son cours en changeant son bureau en cochon et leur demanda ensuite de transformer une allumette en aiguille. Seule une fille, Granger, avait réussi à le faire.

Le professeur Snape était tout proprement terrifiant. Il avait été très clair lors du premier cours lorsqu'il les avait traités de cornichon. Ce fut aussi là qu'Hayato brilla le plus, réussissant une parfaite potion destinée à soigner les furoncles. Ce qui n'empêcha pas Snape d'enlever des points aux deux maisons de manière totalement injuste.

Ils avaient Botanique trois fois par semaine dans une serre avec le professeur Chourave. Le jeudi soir, ils étudiaient les astres sur le toit de la tour d'Astronomie. Les cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal étaient du grand n'importe quoi de l'avis de Tsuyo. Le professeur avait rempli la salle de gousses d'ail qui empêchait toute concentration, même pour les Poufsouffles censés aimer travailler. De plus, il suffisait qu'il entre dans cette salle pour qu'un mal de tête lancinant le prenne.

Au bout d'une semaine, Tsuyo était déjà surchargé de travail et avait le sentiment d'avoir appris plus de choses que pendant toute sa primaire. Heureusement, Monny leur avait indiqué le chemin de la Bibliothèque et il s'y retrouvait chaque soir avec ses amis de Poufsouffle, et parfois Takeshi, pour essayer d'expliquer les effets de la racine d'asphodèle en poudre dans une infusion d'armoise, ou s'entraîner à changer de l'eau en rhum.

Puis vint leur premier, et heureusement seul, cours en commun avec les Serpentards.

Tout au long de la semaine, Tsuyo avait déjà essuyé quelques moqueries de la part des serpents concernant le banquet. Cela ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid, mais il avait du calmer Ernie qui tenait absolument à leur enfoncer ces sarcasmes dans la gorge. Cependant, il avait une grosse boule dans la gorge en entrant dans la salle d'Histoire de la Magie.

Il s'installa près de Ted et sortit sa plume ainsi qu'un morceau de parchemin. Les serpents n'étaient pas encore là. Les discutions recommencèrent joyeusement, certains émettant l'hypothèse que les verts et argents s'étaient perdus en cours de route.

Mais hélas, c'était bien faux. La porte claqua et les Serpentards vinrent envahir la salle dans un flot bruyant. Tsuyo les détailla, essayant d'en reconnaître quelques uns.

Les jumeaux ananas ne furent pas bien compliqués à repérer. Le garçon se disputait encore avec un blond, tandis que la fille s'asseyait à côté d'un garçon à la silhouette filiforme et l'air taciturne. Le garçon brun et asocial du train s'assit seul près de la fenêtre, mais fut bien vite rejoint par l'ananas, ce qui ne sembla pas lui faire vraiment plaisir. C'étaient là les seuls que connaissait Tsuyo.

Puis les ennuis commencèrent.

Le blond le repéra et le désigna aux deux gorilles qui l'encadraient, qui commencèrent à rire bêtement. Une fille au profil de bouledogue – décidément, il y avait beaucoup d'animaux chez les serpents – gloussa à son tour, bien vite rejointe par ses amies. Puis le blond ouvrit la bouche.

\- Alors, comme ça tu t'es évanoui au banquet ? commença-t-il d'une voix traînante. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Ce sont les fantômes qui t'ont fait ça ? Ou peut-être les gobelets en or… C'est vrai que chez les Moldus on n'est pas assez riche pour pouvoir s'offrir ne serait-ce qu'une assiette de bonne qualité… Attention, on t'a à l'œil si jamais tu essayes de voler quoi que ce soit !

Les Serpentards rirent bêtement à la fin de cette tirade et Tsuyo se contenta de rester impassible. Le blond déblatérait des imbécilités, tellement stupides qu'elles ne pourraient même pas mettre en colère Hayato.

\- Mais arrêtez de rire, reprit le blond. Je suis sûr que ça partait d'une intention honorable non ? Tu voulais juste rendre honneur à ta maison de pouilleux !

Tsuyo soupira. Le blond venait juste de se mettre tous les Poufsouffles à dos, et il ne donnait pas cher d'Ernie qui venait de se lever, le visage rouge de colère.

\- Tu sais ce qu'ils te disent les pouilleux, espèce d'imbécile ? Toi et ta maison de mages noirs vous valez bien moins que nous ! Vous apprenez rien ! Vous vous contentez de suivre bien gentiment ce que disent vos parents en attendant le retour de Vous-Savez-Qui !

Tout se tut d'un coup. L'ambiance était devenue glaciale. Ernie blanchit, comme s'il ne réalisait pas ce qu'il venait de dire. Le blond se leva, mais il fut coupé par l'ananas.

\- Draco, fit-il et sa voix était bien moins joueuse que d'habitude. Reste à ta place. (il se tourna ensuite vers Ernie) Et écoute-moi bien toi. Tu n'as pas à nous donner de leçons. Les Poufsouffles sont censés être réfléchis non ? Dans ce cas, si tu es vraiment dans cette maison, je te conseille de surveiller un peu plus tes paroles. Elles pourraient t'apporter plus d'ennuis que ce que tu penses.

Ernie serra les poings, blanc comme un linge.

\- C'est une menace ?

\- Kufufu, je n'ai jamais dit ça. Mais prends-le comme tu veux.

Les yeux vairons de l'ananas étaient glacés. Tsuyo jeta un petit coup d'œil en direction de sa jumelle. Elle avait la tête baissée et on ne pouvait pas distinguer son expression. Il revint ensuite à Ernie, qui tremblait.

Il devait faire quelque chose. Il ne savait pas quoi, mais il avait le sentiment que si ça continuait comme ça, il se passerait quelque chose de grave. Dans sa poche, la baguette en bois de cèdre trembla un peu et projeta quelques étincelles orangées.

Puis un fantôme traversa le mur et tout se détendit.

* * *

\- Vous avez quoi aujourd'hui ? demanda Takeshi en venant s'installer à la table des Poufsouffles.

\- On commence avec Botanique, puis on a Vol, répondit Tsuyo en jetant un coup d'œil à son emploi du temps.

\- Vous en avez de la chance, soupira le brun en prenant un pancake. Nous on ne commence les leçons de Vol que la semaine prochaine. Et en plus on a Potions aujourd'hui.

\- Bonne chance, grimaça Tsuyo. Snape est horrible.

\- C'est ce que Ron nous a dit. Harry, lui, est persuadé qu'il le déteste. D'ailleurs il a reçu un mot d'Hagrid pour venir prendre le thé chez lui après les cours. Il m'a invité et a dit que tu pouvais venir aussi si tu voulais. Ca te tente ?

\- Non désolé, dit le petit châtain. Chourave nous a donné deux pages de parchemin à remplir sur les propriétés des plantes carnivores et on s'est dit qu'on le ferait ce soir.

\- Pas de problème, je te raconterais tout si tu veux !

\- Merci Takeshi, sourit Tsuyo.

\- Haha, c'est rien ! Et euh… tu as fait le devoir de McGonagall sur les incantations de plus de deux mots ?

\- Oui. J'avais rien compris, mais heureusement Justin et Ted m'ont tout expliqué.

\- Bah, c'était pas si compliqué, intervint Ted. Enfin, si on avait écouté en cours, termina-t-il avec un petit clin d'œil.

Tsuyo sourit d'un air un peu gêné, et se retourna vers Takeshi.

\- Si tu veux je te le passerais.

\- Merci beaucoup ! s'exclama le brun d'un air soulagé.

\- C'est rien, répliqua Tsuyo avec un clin d'œil.

\- Eh ho ! Les garçons ! Venez, on va être en retard là ! les appela Hannah.

\- Bon, je dois te laisser. On se retrouve à la pause ?

\- Ok, bon cours !

* * *

Le professeur de vol, Madame Bibine, avait des cheveux courts et gris et des yeux jaunes comme un faucon. Elle les fit tous se placer devant un balai, avec pour consigne de tendre la main au-dessus et de crier "Debout !"

\- Ridicule, grogna une voix connue près de Tsuyo.

C'était Hayato, qui malgré ses efforts répétés ne parvenait pas à faire bouger le balai. Tsuyo jeta un œil autour de lui. Certains élèves, rares, avaient déjà leur balai en main et arboraient un air fier. D'autre balais se soulevaient à moitié, et le reste ne bougeait presque pas. Tsuyo regarda le sien. Au premier abord, c'était juste un balai normal. Peut-être un peu plus sophistiqué que la normale, mais un balai banal. Et ils allaient vraiment voler avec ?

Un quart d'heure plus tard, tous les balais étaient dans les mains, même celui de Tsuyo qui avait été très difficile à convaincre.

\- Bien, aboya Madame Bibine. Maintenant je veux que vous l'enfourchiez, et à mon coup de sifflet vous donnerez un coup de pied au sol et vous vous élèverez à un ou deux mètres avant de redescendre. Trois, deux, un…

Le coup de sifflet retentit et Tsuyo s'éleva. Il vit le sol en dessous de lui s'éloigner de plus en plus. Il volait ! Il volait ! IL VOLAAAIIT ! Lorsqu'il estima qu'il était assez haut, il tira le manche de son balai vers le bas et alla se poser tout en douceur. Finalement, ce n'était pas si compliqué…

Madame Bibine leur fit faire encore deux ou trois exercices. Puis elle proposa une petite course pour finir le cours.

\- C'est simple. Vous vous mettez tous en ligne ici. Je veux que vous alliez jusqu'aux arbres là-bas, que vous les touchiez, et que vous reveniez. Je compte sur vous pour que personne ne triche. Je surveillerai tout. A mon coup de sifflet… Partez !

Tsuyo s'élança aussitôt. Il savait qu'il n'allait pas gagner – Justin, par exemple, volait bien mieux que lui – mais alla quand même le plus vite possible, appréciant le sifflement du vent à ses oreilles. Il jeta un coup d'œil en dessous de lui. Ils devaient bien être à cinq mètres de hauteur.

\- Smith ! On ne pousse pas !

Le cri interpella tous les élèves et Madame Bibine retira le Poufsouffle du jeu, puis entreprit de le sermonner. Tsuyo soupira. Zacharias Smith était bien le seul de sa maison qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter. Il se reconcentra ensuite sur la course. Il était presque arrivé aux arbres, et il lui faudrait ensuite négocier le virage sans percuter personne…

Concentré au maximum, il freina juste avant de toucher l'arbre, fit demi-tour presque au ralenti et repartit, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Ca n'avait peut-être pas été très beau, ni très rapide, mais il y était arrivé.

Un petit cri le sortit soudain de ses pensées et il jeta un coup d'œil en arrière. Sa mâchoire se décrocha d'horreur devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui.

Hayato était là, accroché au manche de son balai d'une seule main, se balançant dangereusement au-dessus du vide. Il avait sûrement mal négocié le virage et avait été éjecté du balai. Tsuyo jeta un rapide coup d'œil à leur professeur. Elle était toujours occupée avec Zacharias, et le temps de l'appeler Hayato aurait peut-être lâché prise.

La décision fut rapide. Tsuyo fonça vers l'argenté et se plaça juste au-dessus de lui, ignorant le regard suspicieux qu'il lui lança.

\- Prend ma main ! lui cria-t-il. Je vais essayer de te soulever, comme ça tu pourras te remettre sur ton balai !

Le regard d'Hayato parcourut d'un air critique sa frêle constitution, mais Tsuyo s'en fichait.

\- Allez ! reprit-il en serrant les dents. Dépêche-toi !

Il devait se concentrer pour pouvoir rester en surplace, exercice assez compliqué pour un débutant comme lui. Et finalement Hayato sembla se décider. Il tendit la main vers Tsuyo, qui se rapprocha le plus possible. Ils y étaient presque… juste quelques millimètres…

D'un coup de balai puissant, Tsuyo souleva Hayato qui put passer une jambe par-dessus sa monture. Quelques instants plus tard, ils atterrissaient tout les deux après la ligne d'arrivée, bons derniers.

Tsuyo se tourna vers Hayato pour vérifier s'il allait bien, mais se stoppa net devant l'air de totale admiration et gratitude qu'arborait l'argenté.

Et à compter de ce cours, Hayato ne lâcha plus Tsuyo d'une semelle quand il le pouvait. Il restait même avec lui lors des pauses avec Takeshi alors qu'il ne semblait pas plus apprécier le baseballeur maintenant que pendant le voyage.

Il est des choses qui rapprochent, comme le sauvetage in extremis d'un accident de balai.

* * *

Et voilà pour le chapitre 2 ! Je commencerai le 3 samedi prochain, après je ne garantis rien… -.-" Je me suis aussi dit qu'il faudrait une petite explication concernant les baguettes de nos amis mafieux non ?

Alors pour Hibari j'ai choisi un baguette en bois de cerisier et cheveux de Vélane, pas seulement à cause de son allergie et traumatismes aux fleurs de cerisier (naaaaaan, je suis pas aussi crueeeelleeeee…) mais parce que le bois de cerisier, d'après Ollivander, "donne une baguette aux étranges pouvoirs (…) dont les propriétaires bénéficient d'un prestige particulier. (…) Le bois de cerisier produit une baguette qui possède un pouvoir mortel, quel qu'en soit le cœur, mais surtout s'il s'agit d'un ventricule de dragon. Cette baguette ne devrait jamais être associée à un sorcier dépourvu d'une maîtrise de soi et d'une force mentale exceptionnelles." ( Ollivander, pottermore) Dans ce cas, pourquoi un cheveu de Vélane ? Parce qu'il donne un mauvais caractère à la baguette et que je trouve que c'était ce qui collait le mieux à Hibari. Après ce n'est peut-être pas le meilleur choix et j'accepterais vos remarques et critiques avec enthousiasme ^^(je suis le zen incarné :D/BAM/)

Ensuite, Mukuro a une baguette de cornouiller avec un cœur en crin de licorne. " Les baguettes de cornouiller sont capricieuses et pleines de malice. Elles sont d'une nature espiègle et choisissent avec insistance des partenaires qui puissent leur offrir une grande variété de situations amusantes ou excitantes. Il serait cependant tout à fait erroné d'en déduire que les baguettes de cornouiller ne sont pas capables d'exercer sérieusement la magie lorsque l'exigence s'en fait sentir. Elles sont connues pour avoir réussi des sortilèges remarquables dans des conditions difficiles et quand elles sont associées à une sorcière ou un sorcier suffisamment intelligents et ingénieux, elles peuvent produire des enchantements éblouissants. Une intéressante faiblesse de nombreuses baguettes de cornouiller est qu'elles refusent d'exécuter des sortilèges informulés. Signalons aussi qu'elles sont souvent assez bruyantes." (Ollivander, pottermore) Avouez que ça correspond bien à Mukuro ? ;) Le crin de licorne est un choix plus contestable, puisque il est dit qu'il est "très fidèle, peu puissant mais rarement sujet à des blocages ou a des fluctuations". Le "peu puissant" me perturbe un peu, mais je me dis que Cédric a bien un cœur en crin de licorne et qu'il a tout de même (failli) gagner le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

La baguette de Nagi est donc la jumelle de celle de Mukuro. Les caractéristiques du bois de mélèze sont déjà expliquées dans le chapitre (oui, j'ai la flemme de les réécrire…) et le crin de licorne… je crois que c'est bon.

Maintenant, Tsuyo. Ollivander dit du bois de cèdre " Chaque fois que je rencontre quelqu'un qui possède une baguette en bois de cèdre, je trouve en lui une force de caractère et une loyauté peu communes. Mon père, Gervais Ollivander, disait souvent : « On ne peut jamais berner le possesseur d'une baguette de cèdre », et je suis d'accord avec lui. La baguette de cèdre ne se sent à l'aise que dans la perspicacité et le discernement. J'irai cependant plus loin que mon père en disant que jamais je n'aurais l'idée de mettre en colère le possesseur d'une baguette de cèdre, surtout si c'est en faisant du mal à quelqu'un qu'il chérit. La sorcière ou le sorcier à qui le cèdre convient le mieux représente un adversaire potentiel redoutable et ceux qui le défient sans réfléchir ont souvent la fâcheuse surprise de le découvrir à leurs dépens." Tsuna tout craché non ? Mais pour ce qui est de Tsuyo… Le nerf de cœur de dragon intervient là où on dit que ceux possédant ce cœur sont généralement plus sensibles que la moyenne et courageux. Mais cette information ne provient pas d'un site officiel, je ne garantis donc rien. Il faut aussi dire que j'ai hésité entre le cèdre et l'if pour la baguette de Tsuyo.

D'ailleurs, j'ai vu que vous êtes tous très intrigués par le changement de prénom de Tsuna, alors que les autres ont gardé le même que dans le manga. Vous aurez peut-être remarqué que Gokudera s'est changé en Adekogur (pas de concombres pitié, je sais que c'est moche). A part ça, pas de changements. Je vous rassure, ce n'est pas une erreur de ma part (même si j'en serais capable xD) et vous finirez bien par connaître la raison… un jour… dans des années…/BAM/ Je ne vous la dirai pas, je n'ai pas envie de spoiler ma fic u.u (parce que OUI, je l'ai réfléchie !) Mais en attendant, vous pouvez toujours essayer de deviner u.u

'Fin bref, maintenant que ce long blabla est fini… une review pour me motiver à écrire le chapitre suivant ? :3 (pas que je l'écrirai pas sans u.u)


End file.
